A Change Of Heart
by steffi-weffi16
Summary: Hermione has just found out that she isn't a muggle born anymore. she's a pureblood and she's betrothed to Draco Malfoy. Will they forget their differences and live happily ever after?
1. Please Anybody But Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I don't own Harry Potter etc. wish I did though! **

**Authors Note: If it's in italics then it's what that person is thinking!**  
  
Hermione stopped outside the door to the huge Chappelle Manor. She gawped at it literally for ten minutes until someone opened the door.  
  
"Hello Miss Chappelle," said a man dress in a black suit,  
  
"Welcome to the Chappelle Manor, I'm Frederick, the butler. Mr and Mrs Chappelle are waiting for you in the living room."  
  
"Thank you Frederick, where should I put my bags?"  
  
"Never mind those miss, I'll take care of them." Hermione nodded and walk towards the living room. She stopped in her tracks and her mouth dropped open. It was the most stunning room she had ever seen in her life. It was bigger than her whole house. To her right there was a massive fireplace surrounded by a Persian rug and leather sofas. In the middle were two people standing.  
  
"Hello Hermione, I am your father. My name is Howard and this is your mother, Catherine." said the man as he pointed to the woman. Hermione just stood there dumbstruck.  
  
"Hermione dear...," her mother began,  
  
"...we know this is-." Hermione ran straight to her mum and hugged her. Catherine was a little taken back but then smiled and hugged her daughter back.  
  
"Oh mum," she began, "and dad." She turned to him and hugged him.  
  
"Hermione, you must be tired from your trip," he said,  
  
"Maybe you should lie down for a bit. Follow Tinsel to your bedroom." He pointed at a young happy house elf.  
  
"Yes little miss, follow Tinsel," she said.  
  
Hermione followed Tinsel out of the living room and back into the hall. Tinsel then grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs. _Geez she's so hypo-active. With her dragging me as fast like this, I'll never have to go back to the gym again_. "Here we are little miss, your bedroom" she squeaked. She pushed open the door ad once more Hermione's mouth dropped in awe. There in the middle was a massive king size bed. It was bigger then normal. _They must have enchanted it._ Her room was a lavender and pink colour. Over to her left was a door. _Hmm I wonder where that leads._ She walked over to it and opened it, again once more her mouth dropped. **(A/N: one of these days it's gonna fall off!)** It was a walk in wardrobe. The biggest one she's seen by far. It had every kind of clothing that had ever been made. To her left was a shoe rack. It must have been storing a 100 pairs of shoes. She felt as if she was going to faint. She was too busy admiring the clothes to notice the house elf behind her.  
  
"Excuse me little miss" it squealed. Hermione jumped and so did Tinsel.  
  
"Tinsel," she cried, "You scared the living day lights out of me!"  
  
"Sorry little Miss, I didn't mean too!" she picked up one of the shoes and started hitting herself with it.  
  
"Stop it Tinsel!" Hermione cried snatching the shoe away,  
  
"It's okay! Don't punish yourself! Why did you come here in the first place?"  
  
"Master Chappelle says that dinner is served. He also insists you wear what ever you please." And with that, Tinsel hurried out of the room.  
  
Hermione grabbed a black spaghetti strap dress and shoes to match and walked towards her bathroom. She opened the door and you guessed it, her mouth drop in amazement. There was a Jacuzzi and a large shower recess. It was predominately black. The floor, and the counter tops were black marble. The walls were white but with black tiles as a border. There were black tiles with the "Chappelle" symbol engraved on it. _It's nice but isn't black more like the Malfoy type? Speaking of that bouncing ferret, I wonder what his reaction will be when I tell him I'm not a muggle-born anymore_. After she showered she magically dried her hair, straighten it with hundreds of charms and applied make-up and went downstairs to the dinning room. She walked through the great stain glass doors and stopped in her tracks. **(A/N: I know what you're thinking!)** It was beautiful. Everything was crème marble. It was everything she ever thought was possible to put in a dinning room. Her dining room back at her old house was just a corner in the kitchen, which had a small rectangle table with six chairs and a television. This house had a large rectangle table with twenty chairs and massive chandeliers.  
  
"Ah Hermione, you look stunning." complimented her father.  
  
"Yes dear, you look positively fantastic, come sit next to me." said her mother. _Um they like what I wear. First step to fitting in._ She walked over and sat next to her mum. They ate a proper three-course meal and had tiramisu ice cream for desert. After the exquisite meal the horrifying news came about.  
  
"Okay Hermione," her father began, "I guess you want your questions to be answered now?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Okay it all began 16 years ago. As you know we are purebloods. We weren't death eaters and we didn't want to follow he who must not be named. We are part of the very few purebloods that didn't and don't to this day, want to follow he who must not be named. Now Hermione, we believed that it was best if we got you away from this mess, this war that was looming. So we gave you to some muggle friends of ours to take care of you until it was time for you to go to Hogwarts. We are of course talking about Mr and Mrs Granger. They knew all about our world so they agreed to take you in until it was time. Unfortunately we lost contact with the Grangers and we weren't able to find you. Trust us Hermione we were looking for you, we really were." she nodded,  
  
"I know and I believe you." Hermione managed to say. Catherine's eyes started to swell up.  
  
"Mother, don't cry I'm alright, we're alright, it's going to be alright." Hermione put a hand on her mother's shoulder. Mr Chappelle continued.  
  
"We got word from a contact of ours that he knew your whereabouts and thus the reason why you're here with us today."  
  
"Well is that it? Because well...I'm feeling sort of tired." asked Hermione.  
  
"Um... well actually no. You see your turning 17 in a month and there's a new law that all purebloods must marry when they turn 17." said her father. Hermione's mouth dropped open. _Oh no this isn't good!_  
  
"I'm getting married in a month! To whom?" she questioned. "Well he's a very nice well behaved young man...," started her mother,  
  
"...and his family is well off and he goes to your school..." _Well his family is well off, so that erases Ron.  
_  
"Mother, stop babbling! Whom the fuck am I getting married to!?" she spat. Hermione's mother and father were absolutely shocked. Their daughter just swore. _Geez... I just said "fuck". I've never sworn like that to an adult before, especially my own mother! Look at their faces, they're absolutely appalled. _"Hermione there is no need for swearing," said her dad in a firm tone. "I know, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just shocked."  
  
"I know it's a shock but I assure you this man is certainly your Prince Charming."  
  
"Who is he?" Hermione stuttered out.  
  
"His name is Draco Malfoy" her father said. Hermione's world had just turned upside down.  
  
"Malfoy" she spat.  
  
"Oh do you know him dearest?" asked her mother.  
  
"Of course she does Catherine. They are in the same grade for heavens sake," he bickered.  
  
"I know that Howard! I was simply just making conversation!" she spat. While her parents were arguing, Hermione was in her own little world. Deep with menacing thoughts. _Malfoy? This cannot be. He hates me I hate him. He teased my friends and me for six years  
_  
"I don't want to marry to him, neither does he, we absolutely hate each other! Please I don't want to marry him. He teased my friends and I for six years, calling me a mudblood and other foul names. You want me to just forget six years of my life and marry him! He's a cruel evil creature! His own father is in Azkaban for Pete's sake!. How could you possibly betroth me to such a man?!" she shouted. She stood up and grabbed her plate and flew it to the ground. It smashed to hundreds of tiny pieces.  
  
"Now see here, Hermione," her father said, voice rising, "This behaviour is truly unacceptable. You are to take this man's hand in marriage and bestow me an heir. That is that, no ifs no buts!"  
  
"Howard shut up! Hermione please, when you and Draco were young we signed a contract with his parents that when youse were older or when if ever there was a law like this one, you would marry Draco. We cannot go back on this. I know darling that you can't just forget all of the things he's said and done to you. But we have met him; he is really a nice man when you get to know him. Hermione do you even know him personally?" her mother asked.  
  
"No I don't, but he's in slytherin!" she whinged.  
  
"Hermione," started her mum,"it doesn't matter. You can't judge until you spend time with him. That is why he's coming tomorrow to stay for a couple of days so you can bond. Make sure your well dress and do something with that hair." she smirked as she noticed that it was becoming bushy again.  
  
"What!?" she yelled,  
  
"I refuse to talk to that man!" and with that Hermione turned and ran to her bedroom slamming the door behind her, leaving her parents flabbergasted. She ran over to her bed and dropped her face onto the pillow. Tears started to stream down her face. _This can't be happening. Just an hour ago I was happy and now I have to marry the evil prince! Please make something happen. I don't want to marry him. Oh no... Harry! What will happen when he finds out, and Ron and Ginny to!_ That night she cried herself to sleep.  
  
**A/N: Okay hey all! I don't know if this was any good but just to let you know I wrote it during my second day of my boring school holidays. Plz read and review. Constructive criticism welcome. Don't be too harsh tough. Oh and if you have any suggestion to how the wedding should be tell me!  
Luv Steffi!**


	2. Untold Feelings

**Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or the characters. do i really have to do this for each chapter???**

Hermione woke up with the sun in her face. _Someone came inside and pulled open my curtains._ She turned over to the other side to two big large bulgy eyes. She screamed at it and it screamed at her.  
  
"Tinsel!" she yelled, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Oh sorry little miss, Tinsel scared you again, bad Tinsel bad Tinsel!" Tinsel muttered to herself over and over. Then Tinsel went over to the bedside table and picked up the lamp. Hermione grabbed it before Tinsel could knock herself silly with it.  
  
"Tinsel why did you come here?" she asked.  
  
"Master Chappelle just wants to remind you that young Mr Malfoy will be arriving shortly." It took a while for Tinsel's words to finally sink in. _Oh No! Malfoy is coming today, my future bastard of a husband! Hmm...What should I wear?_ Hermione jumped out of bed almost knocking Tinsel over in the process and ran to her walk in wardrobe. _Um... what to wear, what to wear? Wait a minute Hermione. Why are you caring about what you're going to wear to see Malfoy! You hate him remember. You're going to be his own personal sex slave. Ewww! He's going to use you, he doesn't respect you. Unless, if I show Malfoy what he can have, he might treat me better. Let's see. Do I want sexy, sophisticated or bitchy? Um...I'll go with sexy. I'm gonna make him drool. Should it be black? No I wore black last night. Should it be pink? No pink is way too girly. No, I'm gonna go with something a bit more casual. I think I'll go with the black tailored pants with a deep red halter-top._ She grabbed her clothes and a pair of black flip-flops and went to shower. After she showered she went to her vanity and sat there stumped.  
  
"Tinsel..." she called. There was a "pop" and Tinsel appeared.  
  
"Yes little miss?" Tinsel asked,  
  
"Do you know how to do any hair styles?" Tinsel's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes little miss, Tinsel is very good with hair and make-up!" she squeaked. Tinsel ran over to Hermione and wound Hermione's hair into two French braids with red ribbons intertwined into them. She applied a bit of rosy blush to her cheeks and a bit of lipstick. She also added a pair of silver hoops, a silver charm bracelet and a silver necklace with a "H".  
  
"There you go little miss, all done. Mr Malfoy will love it!" "I know he will." Please with herself she went downstairs to face her mother and father.  
  
"Hermione, you look perfect." said her father smiling. He most likely had gotten over last night.  
  
"Darling, Draco will be arriving in an hour, would you like some breakfast?" asked her mother.  
  
"No thank you" she answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" her mother questioned again.  
  
"Yes" giving her final answer.  
  
"Okay we'll be in the living room if you need us. Feel free to explore the grounds." Hermione walked outside and saw Tinsel carrying something big.  
  
"Tinsel' she called out. Tinsel stopped and waved to Hermione.  
  
"Hello little miss," she said as Hermione came up to her. Hermione saw a large tin of dog food.  
  
"Tinsel, what on earth are you going with that can of dog food?"  
  
"Oh Tinsel is going to feed the dogs, little miss."  
  
"Dogs? There are dogs here?"  
  
"Yes little miss. Does little miss like dogs?"  
  
"Oh yes I love them. How many are there? What sort of breed are they?"  
  
"Masters' Chappelle have two Labrador Retrievers. A female called Max and a male called Rex. Would little miss like to see them?"  
  
"Yes of course. Thank you Tinsel."  
  
"Tinsel is always ready to accept your wishes little Miss." They walked over to the kennels.  
  
"Here little miss, is the dogs kennels and the dogs." Tinsel pointed to the two large Labradors. For the next fifty minutes they played tag and fetch with the dogs and Hermione went into fits of giggles when Tinsel tried to feed the dogs but somehow fell face first into the tin of dog food. After they finished playing with the dogs they started walking back to the Manor.  
  
"Tinsel?"  
  
"Yes little miss?"  
  
"Are there anymore animals around here?"  
  
"Yes little miss there are horses to."  
  
"Horses? Oh I love horses as well. What the hey? Can you take me to the stable?"  
  
"Yes, of course little miss." Tinsel grabbed Hermione hand and they ran all the way to the stables.  
  
"Here we are little miss. Master Chappelle bought you an Arabian mare. It's at the very back. It's called Sapphire."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Little miss, I'm sorry but I must be getting back to work. Will you be all right?  
  
"Yes of course I will. Thank you for your help and company Tinsel."  
  
"It's my pleasure little miss."  
  
With a "pop" tinsel was gone.  
  
Hermione walked through the end till she came to the last two stalls. There were two horses. One called Vain Norebo and the other one Sapphire. Vain Norebo was grey and white and sapphire was brown and white.  
  
"Hey girl, you're my horse aren't you?" Sapphire neighed. Vain Norebo was feeling slightly jealous. He started to whinny softly. Hermione laughed and went over to Vain Norebo.  
  
"Hey boy, feeling a bit left out aren't we? Well aren't you gorgeous?" "Well, yes I am," came a voice from behind her. Hermione turned to see Malfoy leaning against the wall.  
  
"You'd do anything to raise your ego Malfoy"  
  
"Harsh words Hermione. Don't you think you should treat your fiancée with respect?"  
  
"So you're alright with this?! God I hate you!" Hermione ran outside and sat on some grass. She started to cry to herself. Draco came outside and sat next to Hermione. He carefully chose his words and took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen Hermione. I know we've been through really hard times in the past six years but I'm really sorry for all the names I called you. I only did it because I never realised until Lucius went to jail that mud-muggleborns are no different from me. Didn't you notice last year that I didn't call you a mudblood once?  
  
"Yeah I did, but you still called me Granger in a foul tone." she pouted.  
  
"I only did that because I was surrounded by my friends. What would they think of me if I had shown respect to a muggleborn?" Hermione put her face down. Draco put his hand on her chin and pushed her face up so their eyes met. Draco sighed and continued talking.  
  
"Hermione I know that you don't want to get married, especially to me but I want you to trust me. This marriage is a sign deal. We can't go back on it. Whether we like it or not, we have to get married. But what we can do is enjoy each other's company. I'm really am a nice person, I'm nothing like Lucius and I will never be like him. Besides he's still locked in Azkaban." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"I promise you will never be hurt by Lucius." Hermione nodded. Then she realised that Draco had been calling his father "Lucius".  
  
"Why do you call him Lucius?"  
  
"Cause he doesn't deserve to be called my father." He said in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"But why? I know he's a Death Eater and all but-"Draco let go of Hermione's hand.  
  
"I've never told anyone this before, but he beats me up. Constantly." Hermione gasped.  
  
"He beats you?" she said in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah and he's uses the unforgivable curses on me and he beats my mother too."  
  
"Are you glad he's locked up?"  
  
"I am but he's going to get out. Sirius Black did it and my aunt Bellatrix as well."  
  
"Okay, since we're getting married we should have a truce," said Hermione holding out her hand. Draco shook Hermione hand. Hermione and Draco stared out into the green pastures and they sat there until Tinsel appeared, scaring the shit out of both of them announcing lunch was served. They walked back up to the Manor. After they ate lunch they went Horse Riding.  
  
"So Draco, what horse do you want to ride?"  
  
"Um...how bout the one you think is as gorgeous as me?" he said grinning. Hermione playfully slapped him. The stable hand saddled up Vain Norebo and Sapphire while Hermione went and changed into jodhpurs and breeches.  
  
"Okay I'm done. Are the horses ready?" she asked. Draco turned around and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Yeah...um...the saddle hand stabled the Horses."  
  
"What?" said Hermione laughing.  
  
"What did I do that was so funny?" Then after her laughing had died down she said,  
  
"It's the stable hand saddled the horses silly.'  
  
"Yeah that's what I meant." Draco shook he head. _Snap out of it. You're making yourself look like a fool. God she's beautiful. Wait snap out of it. I bet she planned that. Well guess what Hermione? Two can play that game._ He smirked and went over to Vain Norebo. Hermione smiled and walked over to Sapphire. _Ah...he thinks I'm sexy. That's one point for me and zero for you Draco._ They put on their helmets **(A/N: I had to set a good example according to my friend!)** and mounted onto their horse.  
  
"So have you ever ridden a horse?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Of course I have Hermione." He rolled his eyes. "Hello I'm rich; it's the only thing I like besides my mother at that place."  
  
"Oh. Okay. So what's your horses name?"  
  
"Hershey."  
  
"Hershey? As in the chocolates?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied. Hermione started laughing.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know I was that funny." When Hermione hadn't stopped laughing he sighed and asked,  
  
"What's so unbelievably funny?"  
  
"You named your horse after a chocolate company." she said, finally stopping the laughter.  
  
"So? They're my favourite chocolate company! Well your horse's name is named after a gemstone!"  
  
"Aha...Okay, I'm sorry. Maybe we should get going." They started to trot.  
  
"Okay let's see what you can do Draco!" She started to gallop.  
  
"Oh trust me Hermione I'm much better." He galloped after her. He was past her when he heard Hermione scream. He turned his head and saw Sapphire whinny and rear into the air. Hermione screamed again and fell off. In one swift movement, she was on the floor.  
  
"Hermione" he screamed.  
  
"Come on boy," he turned Vain Norebo around and galloped to her. He pulled on the reins harshly and dismounted. He immediately ran to her side.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" She turned to her side to face Draco.  
  
"Yeah I am. Thanks to helmet" she tapped on it lightly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Now help me up."  
  
"No. I think you should lay down for a while." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So...what happened?"  
  
"Something frightened Sapphire. I saw something over there." She pointed to a large area filled with trees. Draco tried to look for that something.  
  
"I don't see anything. Come on don't worry about it. Okay maybe we should go back." Draco pulled Hermione up and helped her mount Sapphire and they walked their horses back to the stables. Hermione called the stable hand to tend to the horses and they walked back to the manor. They sat down on the couch together talking about almost everything when Tinsel appeared.  
  
"Little miss, Young Master Draco. Dinner will be ready soon. Follow me Young Master Draco, to your room."  
  
"Thank you um...Tinsel, but don't call me 'Young Master Malfoy'. Call me Draco." Draco smiled, and followed Tinsel to his room to get ready for dinner. Hermione smiled. _He's so sweet to house elves. I wonder if he'll join S.P.E.W?_ She walked to her room to get ready for dinner with the parents. Draco followed the elf to his room.  
  
"Your clothes have been put away for you Young Master Malfoy."  
  
"Thank you Tinsel. Oh! Just one more thing."  
  
"Yes, Young Master Malfoy?"  
  
"Is there any gel?"  
  
**A/N: Yeah!!! Chapter 2 is done. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I just wanna say thanks to my friend for proof reading this for me! THANK YOU!!! This chapter is dedicated to Vain Norebo. R.I.P.**


	3. Sex Education

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

* * *

Hermione walked out of her room and met Draco at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a slinky fuchsia high-low dress. It had thin spaghetti straps that formed a "v" across her collarbone and it went down to her ankle. Her hair was twirled up in a bun with strands of hair hanging down.  
  
"Why Miss Granger don't we clean up nicely." He smirked.  
  
"Thank you Mr Malfoy. You clean up nicely too." Draco was wearing a black suit with a dark green undershirt and his hair was gelled back. Draco held out his left arm.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked.  
  
"Yes we shall." She answered. Hermione wrap her arm around Draco's and they walked down the stairs to the dining room. They met the gleaming eyes of Mr and Mrs Chappelle.  
  
"You two look absolutely wonderful together." cried Mrs Chappelle. They walked over to the table and Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione.  
  
"Thank you Draco." They ate the first and second course quickly only talking about general things and then...  
  
"So Draco, when will you and Hermione be having sex?" said Mr Chappelle. Draco choke on his soup, Mrs Chappelle dropped her fork in her bowl of soup and it splattered all of over her and Hermione spat out the soup that was in her mouth.  
  
"Howard, this is not a suitable dinner conversation." Mrs Chappelle said sternly.  
  
"I was just bringing up the subject Catherine. What if they decided to have sex tonight?" he questioned  
  
"I can assure you Mr Chappelle, Hermione and I will not be having sex tonight." Draco managed to spit out.  
  
"Very good." He went back to eating his soup.  
  
"Howard why did you bring this up? We don't want a heir while Hermione is at school. We want her to finish school first."  
  
"I know that, but they don't. If in the situation they decided to have sex tonight, we need to protect our daughter from getting pregnant. That is why I have prepared a little presentation. Tinsel if you will. Tinsel appeared out of nowhere with a tray that appeared to have a pack of condoms, the pill and a large book.  
  
"Thank you Tinsel,"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Hermione. This is for you and your fiancée." Draco was scared out of his wits, Hermione was truly embarrassed and Mrs Chappelle was astounded that she lit a cigar. They awaited the oncoming lecture.  
  
"Now to prevent Hermione getting pregnant you need to use contraception. For extra precautions you will be using both muggle and magical contraception. Every time you have sex, Draco must put on a condom," he picked up the condom,  
  
"Now. A condom is made out of latex. It stops you from getting pregnant and from getting STD's now-"  
  
"Dad we weren't born yesterday!" said Hermione in and annoyed voice.  
  
"I'm simply teaching Draco how to use it"  
  
"I'm sure he knows how to use it Howard. He's probably has had sex many times before. Haven't you Draco?"  
  
"Um...um...I-"he stuttered.  
  
"Draco you don't have to answer that," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes he will. I want to know how many times he's had sex!"  
  
"Why?!" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because he probably has been with a lot of girls or guys who might have STD's and I don't want my precious daughter contracting genital herpes or something worst like that." "Dad he's not gay!" yelled Hermione. She stood up and banged her fists on the table.  
  
"Hermione..." started Draco "...it's okay. Your dad is just looking out for you."  
  
"You don't have to tell him how many times you've done it before."  
  
"If my future father-in-law wants to know how many times I've had sex I will tell him. Okay I have had sex um............... I can't remember how many times." he said sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay. How many girls have you been with?" questioned her father.  
  
"I've been with um...don't take this as a shock. I've been with um...22 girls." Howard's champagne glass broke in his hand, Catherine cigar dropped in her plate and Hermione who was shocked screamed out "Y-you...you slept with 22 girls? Who the fuck were they?"  
  
"Um I've slept with... um...Pansy Parkinson, Lavendar Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Parvati, Padma, Cho Chang, Crabbe's sister, Angelina, Katie Bell, Alicia, 5 girls from a muggle strip club, Fleur Delacour and 2 of my third cousins." There was a moment of silence until Hermione broke it up.  
  
"No wonder those girls call you a sex God."  
  
"They call me a sex God? Wow."  
  
"Come on Draco you can't be serious. You have to know they do" Hermione said, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah I know. I was just playing with you." His famous smirk appeared on his gorgeous face. Her father and mother were acting as if someone had died. Draco turned and faced the both of them. He exhaled loudly and began talking.  
  
"Mr Chappelle, Mrs Chappelle. I promise that every time we have sex we will always use a condom and I personally will make sure that Hermione takes the pill."  
  
"You've slept with 22 girls," started her father, "How do you know you haven't got any STD's?" "I always do a charm to make sure that those girls don't have anything I'd catch. Hermione will be safe."  
  
"Okay," her father grabbed Draco by his cuff, but if I find out that Hermione has some sort of problem and you know what I mean by that I'll kill you." Mr Chappelle threatened.  
  
"Dad let go of him!" Howard let go of Draco and sat back down.  
  
"Now that that little problem is solved we need to discuss how many heirs we would like." He said straightening himself up.  
  
"Yes your quite right," said her mother, "we would like at least 5 heirs."  
  
"Mum, I not some sort of impregnating machine!"  
  
"I know that Hermione but we need heirs and –"Howard interrupted her.  
  
"If your unsure about how to have sex then I have here a book about the different ways and positions." He opened up the book and showed them the pictures.  
  
"I think I'm gonna hurl," said Draco squirming.  
  
"Howard, did you have to get such a vivid book? It's making the kids sick."  
  
"But Catherine darling, it's the same book we used when we had Hermione. See Hermione this is the position we used." He pointed to the most disgusting picture Hermione had ever seen.  
  
"Dad! We don't want to know that!" she cried.  
  
"Is that position even possible?" asked Draco taking the book to look at the picture more closely. Hermione grabbed the book and slammed it shut.  
  
"It seems to be that the only thing you care about is me providing you with a heir, or maybe I should say heirs. Do you even care about me at all?" she hissed.  
  
"Hermione we really do care about you, your father was just trying to help." her mother stated.  
  
"I really was Hermione." her father said, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Well it doesn't seem like that to me!" she ran to her room crying and flopped on her bed.  
  
"Catherine darling is it that time of the month again?"  
  
"Probably." she shrugged.  
  
"Excuse me Mr and Mrs Chappelle. Thank you for the lovely and...er...interesting dinner." Draco walked up to Hermione's room and heard her crying. He opened the door and saw her lying on the bed. He went over and sat next to her.  
  
"Hermione it's okay." She turned and faced him.  
  
"They are so embarrassing! I don't want to see them again!" she cried out, under her sobs.  
  
"Yes you do. These are parents and they act like this sometimes. I actually found it quiet amusing." She stopped sobbing.  
  
"Oh yes typical Draco Malfoy finds everything that embarrasses me funny," she smirked.  
  
"Hey I thought only I could smirked like that. I am the evil one remember?"  
  
"I guess your evil ways have rubbed off on me." They both laughed together. They laid there for a while and soon Hermione fell asleep; Draco kissed her forehead lightly and went to bed.  
  
**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! You'll find out what scared Hermione's horse in chapter 5 or 6. Don't worry i did ask for constructive c****riticism. I was thinking about some of the things you guys told me to put in, so i'm going to find somewhere in the next chapters to put that in so please be patient. Also this is my first Fan Fic.**


	4. Angry Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

* * *

Hermione woke to the tapping of the window. She got up and went over to it and saw a white snowy owl.  
  
"Hegwid!" she cried. It was raining outside. She opened the window and took the letter from the wet owl. She opened it and read the letter.  
  
**Dear Hermione,  
  
I don't know if you've heard yet but Lucius Malfoy and 17 other death eaters have escaped Azkaban. No one knows how yet, but the Ministry of Magic are up to their knees in letters. People are scared and upset. All employees had to stop what they are doing and conduct search parties, including Ron's dad. I'm at the burrow, everyone says hi. Anyway Dumbledore contacted Mr Weasley and told him something about you and Malfoy but Mrs Weasley caught us eavesdropping and we never got to hear what he said. Do you know anything about that? Is there something you should be telling us? I hope you like your new family and I hope they'll let you go to Diagon Alley to shop for your school supplies. Since you only found out your a pureblood do you still have to get married? Ron still hasn't been able to find anyone to marry. Have you found someone? Maybe you two can get married?  
  
Love Harry, P.S. Write back soon.**  
  
By the end of it she was in tears. She decided she had to write back now and tell them the news.  
  
**Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny,  
  
I really like my new family and I have my own horse. It's an Arabian mare called Sapphire. I hope you guys can come visited me. I'm sorry Ron but I can't marry you because I'm already set to marry someone else. I don't want you guys to hate me when I tell you who I'm marrying. I have no choice, we're betrothed and as you all know, it's also the law. I'm marrying Draco Malfoy. Please don't be mad; I really think he has changed. For the past six years I think we have underestimated him. He's not that mean person who we all thought didn't have a heart. Inside he's kind and loving. Please don't be mad! I'm set to marry him at the end of the month. I would like if you guys, Fred, George, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley would come to it. I would also appreciate it if Ginny would be one of my bridesmaids. Please reply.  
  
Love Hermione**  
  
She tied the letter to Hedwig and went downstairs.

* * *

After she had breakfast alone she went into the living room. Draco, her mum and her dad where sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. They looked up when she walked in. Draco patted the spot next to him to signal for her to sit down. She went over to him and sat down.  
  
"Hermione we need to discuss the wedding plans," started her mother, "Now we have most of them because Narcissa Malfoy and I have planned them. You will have the wedding at the Malfoy Manor and the reception will held in their ballroom-." Hermione interrupted her.  
  
"Why does it have to be at the Malfoy Manor?"  
  
"What's wrong with my house?" joked Draco. Hermione just ignored him.  
  
"Because Narcissa wanted it. When you have picked your bridesmaids we will go shopping for your dresses. Draco has picked Blaise Zabini as his best man. We are sending out the invitations tonight. Who would you like to invite?"  
  
"Um... Harry..."  
  
"Oh of course Saint Potter" muttered Draco. Hermione glared at him and he whispered a faint, "Sorry".  
  
"Hermione, you know Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes we've been friends for 6 years." she stated  
  
"Okay. Who else?"

" Um...The Weasleys, Neville Longbottom and his Grandmother, Lavendar Brown, the Patils and The Finnigans and...the Grangers." Hermione didn't know what she should call them anymore.  
  
"Okay. Your father and I are going to Diagon Alley to set the invitations. We will be back later tonight." With a "pop" they were gone. Draco and Hermione were left all alone.  
  
"So you picked Blaise to be your best man. I thought you would have gone with Crabbe or Goyle?" she teased  
  
"Those two imbeciles? Na, I don't think they know what a wedding is let alone a best man. Anyways Blaise and I have been friends for longer. So who's gonna be your bridesmaids? Besides that Weasley girl."  
  
"Her name is Ginny. I want you to call by her name and stop teasing Harry and Ron."  
  
"Okay I will call her by her name but if Potter and Weasley want to start a fight I can't promise that I won't kill them." He started laughing.  
  
"That's not funny Draco!"  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean it. Who else are you going to pick?"  
  
"Um... I was thinking about Parvati and Lavendar."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you really sleep with as those girls?" she said and looked him in the eye  
  
"I thought you answered that for yourself. You did call me a Sex God." He tried to joke. Hermione didn't laugh.  
  
"I was just making sure. So it's true then?" she said softly. Draco sighed.  
  
"Yes Hermione it's true but don't worry they were only flings."  
  
"Okay. If I don't marry you, who else will you have to marry?"  
  
"Why, are you planing to leave me at the altar?" he smirked.  
  
"No, I was just wondering."  
  
"Pansy."  
  
"Pansy?" Hermione started laughing.  
  
"Yes, Pansy. If you leave or something I have to marry her. I honestly don't find that amusing. I actually find that scary."  
  
"What? The thought of me leaving you." She smirked Draco's famous smirk.  
  
"Yes Hermione, please don't leave me!" he said in a dramatic tone.They started laughing.  
  
"Nah, actually I find Pansy and I being husband and wife scary." He shuddered.  
  
"But you slept with her!"  
  
"Only cause I was drunk. Anyway, she's a pugged-face slut. She's slept with nearly our entire grade."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You know what Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would be sad if you left me." Draco cast his eyes down.  
  
"Yeah cause you lost your chance for a good shag." Hermione laughed but Draco didn't.  
  
"No, I'm serious. If you left I would be sad. I really like you...I might even-" Draco never got to finish what he said as a white snowy owl flew in and dropped a three letters in her lap.  
  
She stared at them. There was one from Harry, one from Ron and one from Ginny. She opened the one from Ginny first.  
  
**Dear Hermione,  
  
O.M.G! I can't believe you're getting married to Draco Malfoy! You're so lucky, he's really hot. I believe you when you said he's different. Everybody is kind, it's just the way they are influenced. Of course I'll be your bridesmaid. Please don't take Harry and Ron's words seriously, they were just a tad upset. They'll get over it and you'll see all of us at your wedding. Mum and Dad are...happy for you.  
  
Love Ginny **

**P.S. When are we going shopping for the dresses?**  
  
Hermione was a bit happy and a bit sad. She really didn't want to open Harry and Ron's letters. She dropped Ginny's letter next to Draco. He looked at it.  
  
"May I have a Iook at it?"  
  
"Yes, if you want to." Hermione sighed and picked up Ron's letter. She carefully took it out of the envelope and read it.  
  
**Hermione,  
  
I can't believe your getting married to Malfoy. Have you gone nuts? He's a death eater and same with his dad. His mother is probably twisted as well. Did you somehow forget the last six years of your life? Do recall the word Mudblood? You could have just married me. You can call the wedding off but your parents have to pick someone else for you. Then you can persuade them to pick me. Are you only going after Malfoy because you want his money? I'm not coming to your wedding unless the groom is someone else other than Malfoy! What do you see in that little ferret? You disgust me Hermione.  
  
Ron**  
  
Hermione was so close to tears. How could he be so mean? It wasn't the Ron she had known for six years. She was angry that he was insulting her future husband like that. _He's not a death eater! And I'm not marrying him just for his money. Why do I care about what he wrote? Hold on. Am I falling for him? Do I even love him? _She snapped back to reality. She looked at the last letter in her lap. She really didn't want to open Harry's letter but she knew she had to. It might be a little better. Harry is known to use reason first. She opened it and looked at it.  
  
**Hermione,  
  
I have nothing to say to you except that I don't know what the hell you're thinking and I never want to be your friend again. I would have thought that you Hermione would have more sense. This is Malfoy, we're talking about! I just hope your not making a huge mistake...  
  
Harry **

**P.S This is a disaster that's waiting to happen!**  
  
Hermione let the letter fall out of her hands. Surprisingly, Harry's letter hurt much more than Ron's. Maybe it was the due to the fact that he didn't really say much. His silence said it all. She started crying. Draco who was smirking at what Ginny wrote about him when he noticed Hermione crying.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" he said hesitantly  
  
"It's- Har-ry-and-Ron," she tried to say in between her tears,  
  
"They-don't-want-to-talk-to-me-again." She started crying even louder. Draco put his arm around Hermione and read the letters. At the end he was shocked that Harry and Ron could be this harsh to their own friend especially to a girl who didn't have a choice.  
  
"Hermione...you don't have to marry me." he said slowly and softly,  
  
"Yes I do. Our parents made a deal and it's the law."  
  
"But it's our lives. What Weasel said was right. We can decide not to but our parents have to pick a new person and we can't say no."  
  
"But you'd be stuck with Pansy."  
  
"Yeah but at least you'll be with someone you love and care for."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Weasel, silly."  
  
"Why would I want to be with a weasel?" Then they both stated laughing.  
  
"I need a drink." Hermione went to the kitchen and got two butterbeers from the fridge. She handed one to Draco.  
  
"Seriously Hermione, if you want to, you can."  
  
"No I want to marry you." she whispered, so softly you could have missed it. Draco heard and choked on his butterbeer.  
  
"Draco, are you okay?" He held up a finger and about a minute later he finished choking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said are you o-"he interrupted her.  
  
"No, what you said before about you wanting to marry me. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes it is. I really like you Draco." She leaned in, kissed him softly on the lips as he kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on her. Suddenly it thundered and rain started pouring down in thick blankets. Hermione jumped. The mood was ruined. Draco got off her and smirked.  
  
"You scared of a little thunder Granger?" he teased  
  
"No, I'm not. Are you?" she said playfully  
  
"No..." not liking the tone of her voice  
  
"Prove it." her voice menacingly sweet  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Go outside."  
  
"I don't know if you've notice Hermione but it's pouring out there."  
  
"Ooh! Little Draco Malfoy is scared off a little thunder." she teased  
  
"Fine!" he got up and ran outside to the garden in the rain.  
  
He stood rite in front of the pond. Hermione ran to the door. She stood under the cover as he started screaming out things she'd never thought he'd say.  
  
"Hermione Granger Chappelle. Or whatever your name is. When I see you my heart stops beating. From that first touch, I never wanted to let you go. I've secretly had a crush on you from the moment I first saw you. I know you think i'm an arrogant prick who only thinks of himself, but I'm not. I don't hate you i hate Potty and Weasel. Hermione I want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life. Hermione I love you." And with that he fell back into the pond.  
  
"Draco!" she yelled over the heavy rain. She ran out into the rain and towards the pond.  
  
"I love you too." She went down on her knees and pulled Draco out of the pond. They then laid on the wet grass desperate for air, with the rain slowing down.  
  
"Hermione," he croaked, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Yeah?" she said shivering, not knowing if it was from his touch or the cold  
  
"It's really cold; can we please go inside now? And...did I prove I'm not scared of thunder?" he smirked as she started laughing.  
  
"I guess you did!" They got up and started walking back to the manor.  
  
"Oh and Hermione..."  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"I'm not a death eater."  
  
"I know that. I don't care what Ron or Harry say." They both smiled at each other. They climbed the stairs, hand in hand and parted heading towards their own private bathrooms.


	5. Unexpected Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed reading the Daily Prophet when Draco walked in. He walked over to her walked over to her bed and sat down. There they sat there for a while in complete silence.  
  
"You want something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope. I was just lonely," sighed Draco. Hermione wrapped her arm around Draco neck.  
  
"Oh little Drakie! Don't be sad!"  
  
"Don't call me that." He voice didn't sound happy. She took her arm away.  
  
"Why not? Okay, I'm sorry. Are you feeling okay?" she asked worried  
  
"I'm okay, its just Drakie reminds me of Pansy." Draco wrinkled his nose.  
  
"So...what are you reading?" asked Draco.  
  
"The daily prophet." she said plainly  
  
"Okay then." Then it hit her. Did he know that Lucius had escaped Azkaban?  
  
"Draco, I don't know if u knew already but-"  
  
"Lucius escaped Azkaban. Yeah I know. Big news. The ministry is in a whole heap of trouble." She noticed he seemed rather calm, for someone's father to be a death eater who had escaped Azkaban.  
  
"Um...you seem quite calm-"  
  
"I am NOT calm! My father, who I'm terrified of, has escaped Azkaban along with 17 other Death Eaters! And to make matters worst Voldemort is strong!" he shouted. He didn't realised he had lost his temper until he saw Hermione move back a bit. He scared her. He scared his own fiancée. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper."  
  
"It's alright." They sat enjoying each other's company for a little while, but not for long. Something was playing on her mind. Draco noticed her expression and asked,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." she replied  
  
"Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong." he prodded  
  
"Okay...I was just wondering where he is"  
  
"Where who is?" Draco asked hesitantly, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Lucius." she whispered. Draco sighed.  
  
"Oh. Him. I don't know where he is but I did promise you that I will never let him hurt you. So don't be worried okay?" Hermione smiled and captured Draco's lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled back, smiled and again said the three little words that made her heart jump with delight  
  
"I love you." he said, staring her in the eye  
  
"I love you too." They embraced each other when Draco remembered something and stood up.  
  
"I have to go back to my house for a little while." Hermione heard his words and jerked up.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I have something for you at my house," he smirked.  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"It's a surprise," he teased.  
  
"Oh come on! Tell me!" she whimpered. He went over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.  
  
"Stay here, I won't be that long." Before Hermione could protest he had already gone. He arrived in his bedroom. I hate being here. So dark and gloomy. He walked to his tall boy and opened up the second drawer. He felt a presence in his room but decided to ignore it. He went back to look in the drawer and found what he was looking for and picked out a small little box. Suddenly someone grabbed his neck and the box in his hand had dropped to the floor.

* * *

**Muahahahahahaha! I know, I know! A cliffe! SOZ! And I know it's short. SOZ again. I wonder if you can guess who it is. I mean it's a little obvious but still guess for me. **

**Laterz!**


	6. A Different Point Of View

**Disclaimer: I hate doing these and I don't own Harry Potter, etc (sigh)  
  
Thanks for your reviews. They made me happy! I know, I know I'm evil but I couldn't help myself. Sorry it took me so long to update! I was in Nelsons bay. It was pretty good except for the fact that we went to a karaoke pub for dinner one night and well there were the good and the BAD!  
  
pyrobitch13- yeah they might be, you'll just have to read for yourself  
  
Soul-Dead-Dragon- pulling down a wall? Is that another way of saying your story sucks and I don't want to read it anymore. LOL. Hope you had fun.  
  
WannabeWitch- yeah, DIE HARRY AND RON. Lol  
  
Twigindisguise- I'm not sure if purebloods have fridges but as you said it is my fan fic so I guess I can do what ever I want with it!  
  
Felton-luver101- SOZ means sorry. See I'm only 14 and slang rules my world- that's why I have an editor, so blame her for the spelling and grammar mistakes! LOL!**

* * *

_Previously: He arrived in his bedroom. I hate being here. So dark and gloomy. He walked to his tall boy and opened up the second drawer. He felt a presence in his room but decided to ignore it. He went back to look in the drawer and found what he was looking for and picked out a small little box. Suddenly someone grabbed his neck and the box in his hand had dropped to the floor..._  
  
"Hello son." growled the voice. Draco recognised that voice. _No it can't be. What would he be doing here?_ "Lucius," Draco spat out with distaste. Lucius pushed him to the ground and kicked him. Draco clutched his stomach.  
  
"Is that the way you're meant speak to your father?" Lucius smirked.  
  
"I don't consider you my father," he retorted. Lucius kicked him again.  
  
"Watch your tongue boy!" he roared. Lucius went over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Now Draco, I understand that you're going through with the wedding as your mother kindly informed me." An evil smile crept up on his father's face.  
  
"What did you do to her," Draco screamed. He tried to get up but couldn't. So he started screaming for his mother instead.  
  
"Mother, Mother!" Lucius had enough of his screaming and threw a cushion at him to shut him up.  
  
"Shut up boy! Narcissa! Come here. Your boy is screaming for you." There was a loud "pop" and Narcissa appeared. She ran to her son's side when she saw him.  
  
"Lucius! What have you done to him?!" she snarled. Lucius put on a twisted innocent face.  
  
"I did nothing, just merely taught the boy a lesson for talking back to me." he growled. Narcissa felt Draco's ribs, they were tender. She lifted his shirt and saw a bruise. She muttered something and saw they were both looking at her and stopped.  
  
"Draco, just stay here. I'll be back with a potion for you," she turned and faced Lucius and pointed at him,  
  
"You! Don't you dare touch him!" And with another "pop" she was gone.  
  
"Now Draco, I have seen the way you act with this girl-."  
  
"How would you know? You've been locked in Azkaban for almost two years!"  
  
"I was about to say that boy before you interrupted me! Do you need me to teach you another lesson? As I was saying I had the pleasure of seeing you pretend to be kind and loving to that girl-."  
  
"I wasn't pretending. I do love her!" Draco shouted. "Boy, do not interrupt me! I saw the both of you when she fell off her horse. You see I had escaped Azkaban and came here. Your mother told me where you were and I decided to go and check on you. I saw you two riding horses and I accidentally scared her horse." Again an evil smiled appeared on his face. Draco was fuming. "That wasn't an accident. You hid behind a tree and purposely scared her horse; you wanted to cause her an injury!" Lucius started laughing. "You disgust me," snarled Draco. Lucius put a hand in his robe only to realise that he didn't have his wand anymore.  
  
"I see you don't have your wand anymore," smirked Draco. It was Lucius' turn to fume.  
  
"How dare you boy!" He picked up a vase and held it high in the air. He was about to throw it when-  
  
"STUPEFY!" screamed a voice. Lucius froze and fell backwards. The vase shattered into many pieces. Draco looked to his left and saw his mother holding her wand up in the air.  
  
"Mum," he said in relief. She went over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Draco! You know not to temp your father!" Draco sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know." With a little help from Narcissa, Draco managed to get himself to his bed. Narcissa gave him the potion so he couldn't feel the pain.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you marry Lucius? Didn't you know he was evil?" Draco inquired. Narcissa sighed.  
  
"Draco what you have to understand is that your father wasn't like this when I met him. He was a lot like you in many ways. He was kind inside but his father, your grandfather, had many expectations of him. Especially with the whole muggle born fiasco. We were betrothed and I hated the idea, but it changed when I met him. Every now and then he would upset me when he chose to tease the muggles but he was just so different. Things were going well but then he joined the Dark Lord and became his right hand man. He changed. He wasn't his usual self. My fear of him was growing every minute, but what was I to do. One day I threatened to leave but he told me that he would change. He would watch what he was doing and he would never hurt me. Then I fell pregnant with you and he was ecstatic. I was as well, until he told the Dark Lord and he payed me a visit." She stopped and Draco gasped. "You've met Voldemort?" said a very surprised Draco. Narcissa twitched at the name.  
  
"Don't say his name!" shrieked Narcissa.  
  
"But you said the Dark Lord and-."  
  
"I still don't want you to say his name, not even his Death Eaters say his name."  
  
"Okay, but you've met him?"  
  
"Yes I did. I was extremely scared. He said the child that was growing inside me would do evil but powerful things. I didn't want that to happen so I tried to escape but your father caught me. He told me there was nothing left in the world except for himself and you. It was then I became a prisoner. He would only let me leave if I went by myself and left you with him. But I couldn't. Imagine Draco; imagine what he could have done these past 17 years if I had left you." They sat in silence until Narcissa kissed Draco goodnight and left him. He sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

When Draco left, Hermione fell face first into her pillow. Lost in deep thoughts about her friends and...the Grangers. She was still unsure what she should call them. Harry and Ron's letter hurt so much that words couldn't describe it. She was ripped them both in half. A part of her hated the two of them and hoped that seeing them was the last thing she would ever do but the other part wanted them to forgive her so much. She knew it was a shock and their responses were a little expected. She remembered the day when her parents first told her that she was a pureblood.

Flashback  
  
"Hermione dear, come downstairs for a moment." called her mother. Hermione went downstairs and spotted a letter in her mother's hand. She immediately asked who it was from. Her mother sighed and began,  
  
"Hermione this letter is from people who have been looking all over for you." Tears started to well up in her mother's eyes.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong?" Her father walked over to her mother and embraced her. Hermione kept the calm expression on her face until she had had enough.  
  
"Mum, can you please tell me what's going on?" Her mother took a long time to respond, obviously trying to think of the best words to come up with.  
  
"Okay Hermione. This might come as a shock to you but we...are not your real parents." The words blurted out of her mouth. Hermione started laughing.  
  
"Okay! You got me mum! That was really funny! For a second there you almost had me. Maybe you and dad should quit your jobs as dentists and become actors." She stopped laughing when she saw their serious look still on their faces.  
  
"Hermione...it's true." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"If this is some sick joke," she screamed, "cut it out because I don't like it!"  
  
"Hermione we're not joking. Mr and Mrs Chappelle are your birth parents. You're a pureblood. You may not be our blood daughter anymore but in our hearts you still are our daughter," reassured her mother.  
  
"I don't care what you say! Do you hate me or something? Is this your way of getting rid of me? Geez! I can't talk to you right now; I just want to be alone!" She ran upstairs and slammed her door. **(A/N: she seems to do that a lot)**  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Hermione started crying. She felt hurt and lost. Her life hit a major traffic jam and couldn't find another way through. Only after she finished every single tissue box in her house she realised that Draco hadn't return yet. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and went to the only place in the Malfoy Manor she thought would be safe. Draco's room.

* * *

**REVIEWS!!!! I want a hundred before I'll consider continuing. Lol. Joke. But I still want some so get typing.**


	7. Out In The Open

**A/N: Finally I know! Took me a long time. Here's why. First my Internet wasn't working. We needed a new modem. We got one but then we had this big party celebrating five birthdays and which I got a hangover (which is saying something considering I'm only 14! I don't know how to pour a scotch and coke, way to much scotch!) Then I skipped the first day of school cause of my hangover and my house was TRASHED! The next day I got heaps of homework even though I only had four periods! Now I posted it! Hooray! There is probably heaps of spelling and grammar mistakes so bear with me. Don't blame the editor or me blame our teachers for giving us way too much bloody homework!  
  
Soul-Dead-Dragon- (blushes) oh you're just saying that. LOL **

**Ilovetom- I love him too. Glad you like it. **

**Bewithcedblackcat- yes I do go! **

**Spykidgurl- Lucius is an important part of the plot. I won't hurt Draco... that much. **

**Snakeyes- yeah you like it! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Hplover08- don't worry I will but only if I get 400 hundred reviews for this one!!! LOL **

**Rootbeerfloat- I like your name. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Limegreenelf- yeah I will. Hermione and Draco all the way. **

**Tomsgurl4lyfe- NO! I'm his gurl! Lol. Aswell as 9 million other chicks. **

**Pandoraoftheunderworld- I don't think your sick-minded. Iof anything I would have thought you thought I was. **

**Saiyachick- Lucius is important. As much as I hate him we need him. **

**Angelicbrat- PLZ! No mad babies. I already have a mad family. **

**Jessica- So nice of you to er... review my story. You could have told me at school! Anyways Jennifer is the editor, cause you know that I suck at grammar etc. (what am I doing in advance English?!) Another thing, you get a grip on yourself! How doesn't it seem like me? Just because there are big words, (starts crying...Kate I need a hug!) girl it's called a thesaurus! Oh... DON'T you dare advertise DD on my fan fic! I don't know what the hell you are thinking and I never want to be your friend again. **

**Xcbabygirl- Yeah! Your addicted. My plan has worked! **

**DracoScrewer- Yay! Thanks for adding me. I feel so special. **

**Ravenclaw-chick1872- yeah but the thing is my family probably would do something like that. **

**Butterfly- oh a lot of bad and good things will happen to them. **

**Felton-luver101- That's ok. Everyone makes mistakes. **

**Nicole-HP-fan- Good. I might be a while with the next update. I have a party in two days and a ball the next but I will try my very hardest. **

**hpgirl4eva- Oh your not going to be happy. You'll see. Me and my... **

**mattiemalfoy- thanks and thanks again. **

**Fuzzy-dice- really the best? Oh! Thanks (blushes again!) **

**Fan-of-Hp- how many ppl have a nickname like that. It's funny. Thanks!**

* * *

Previously: Hermione started crying. She felt hurt and lost. Her life hit a major traffic jam and couldn't find another way through. Only after she finished every single tissue box in her house she realised that Draco hadn't return yet. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and went to the only place in the Malfoy Manor she thought would be safe. Draco's room.  
  
She arrived in Draco's room and was captivated by the size. Even though it was dark she was able to see that in the middle was a king size bed and on the edge of the bed was a lump. She walked over to the bed and saw it was Draco. She took out her wand and whispered  
  
"Lumos" She leaned over him and started to softly poke him on his shoulder.  
  
"Draco," she said in a faint whisper. He let out a soft grunt and Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Draco, you stupid ferret! Get up!"  
  
"I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon," said a voice from behind her. Hermione jumped and turn around to face none other than the devil himself, Lucius Malfoy. He was so freakishly close to her you could have smelt his expensive after-shave.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with him?" she questioned.  
  
"I knew you would come."  
  
"You didn't answer my question! What the fuck is wrong with him!" she shouted.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" he shouted back. He grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her closer to him. "If you ever talked to me like that I will kill you and make it look like an accident!" he threatened. A voice spoke up.  
  
"And if you ever touch my fiancée like that I WILL kill you and make sure there no evidence left!" said a pissed off Draco who was waken by Hermione's shouting. Lucius let go Hermione with disgust.  
  
"Why Draco? So nice of you to join our...erm...friendly conversation," he smirked.  
  
"Friendly, yeah. That's the kindest you've been to a girl in the past 20 years!" his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Draco. I suggest you listen to your mother and watch what you say around me otherwise all the protection she's been giving for the past 17 years will do down the drain!" Lucius said in a calm tone  
  
"You don't scare me. You're nothing but a pathetic fool who wasn't loved when he was little!" They both stared at each other for a very long time. Their colds livid eyes bored into each other. Hermione just stood back. She'd had never witnessed such father son disputes before. Not even Mr Weasley and Percy could beat the hate these two had for each other. Lucius narrowed his eyes and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Draco turned to face Hermione.  
  
"So why did you come here?" he questioned. Hermione's face turned red.  
  
"Why did I come here? I'll tell you why I came here. You were only meant to be gone for a little while, but instead YOU decided to have a little sleepover and leave your fiancée worried sick about you! You think that I would have had enough stressing for the day but no you had to go and dump loads more on my shoulders!" she yelled out. Draco smiled and lifted up his hand to her cheek.  
  
"You were worried about me?"  
  
"Yes! And if you ever do that again I will kill you!"  
  
"You won't kill me cause you l-o-v-e me!" he smirked.  
  
"Yes I will, so don't test me!" she snapped.  
  
"Wow. You're in a peed off mood." "Yes I am." Then it finally hit her. Why the hell was Lucius Malfoy here.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Why was Lucius here?" she asked slowly  
  
"Because he lives here," he joked.  
  
"Don't play smart with me mister, I'm not in the mood!" she hissed. Draco took Hermione's hands in his.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well remember how I told you that he would escape?" he said with dread. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well yeah, there you go he did it."  
  
"That really doesn't explain why he was here." she stated  
  
"Well the ministry is looking for him so he has to go to the only place he can lay low for a while and not be found."  
  
"But he knows that you and your mum are here!"  
  
"Yeah but he also knows that were the only ones who know where he is and if he's found he will kill one of us or both. That also includes you now that you've seen him."  
  
"But we have to tell somebody!"  
  
"NO! Hermione if you tell anyone he will kill us." he said matter-of- factly.  
  
"But he won't get away with it!"  
  
"Yes he probably will! That's why you can't tell anybody! Promise me that you won't go telling Potter, Weasel or that girl."  
  
"Ginny. Her name is Ginny! Will you be courteous to the one person on the Bride's side who accepts this wedding!"  
  
"Fine! Promise me you won't go telling Ginny or the other two." Hermione looked away. Draco sighed.  
  
"Hermione! Promise me!"  
  
"Alright, alright! I promise I won't tell anybody. But I still think we should!" she tried.  
  
"No, okay? Just drop it!" he said starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Fine!" They sat on the bed just thinking about what the future holds: their school life, their friends and family and worst of all Voldemort. There was a war looming and when it happened they would have to fight. The thought of losing their loves ones, of each other and overall of losing completely, was unbearable. What would happen if they lost? There was a tap on the window and both Hermione and Draco looked to see a small owl.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Draco. Hermione looked at the owl only realising that it was Pigwidgeon.  
  
"It's Ron's owl." She went over to the window to open it. Draco lay back down on the bed and smirked.  
  
"Finally that fool has seen the errors of his way..." Hermione ignored what he said and took the letter from the owl. She opened it and read it:  
  
**Dear Hermione, **

**I'm so sorry about Ron and Harry. Mum and Dad are making them come to the wedding. Harry is okay with it now. He's finally showed some sense. He said that it wasn't your fault and instead of being a dickhead he would support you all the way. Ron however is not that rational. He's blown off most of the steam on Quidditch, so tell Draco he better be ready this year otherwise Gryffindor is going to win again. He's still not thinking straight so we're gonna have to watch him at the wedding. Your mother sent the bridesmaid dress today and a note that was inviting us to come over tomorrow. When's your wedding because we got the invitations not so long ago and it said that it's in two days! I thought you were getting married at the end of the month. Anyway I better go before Ron catches me.  
  
Love Ginny**  
  
Hermione was surprised at the news. Why was her wedding in two days? Maybe it was a misprint. She looked over at Draco's desk and saw some parchment and a quill. She gave the letter to Draco to read and walked over to the desk to reply to Ginny. She plopped the quill in the ink and wrote her reply to Ginny.  
  
**Dear Ginny, **

**That news about Harry was good to hear. Wish I could say the same about Ron. Well I'm unsure too. I was meant to be getting married at the end of the month but maybe my mum changed it? I don't know why though. Sorry that we couldn't go shopping for the dresses.  
**  
Draco let out a loud cough and sneered. Hermione went back to her letter.  
  
**Draco doesn't think that Gryffindor will win the Quidditch cup. We'll show him. So I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Love Hermione**  
  
Hermione attached the letter to Pig and went back to the surprised Draco.  
  
"Um... why are we getting married in two days?" he asked. Hermione shrugged. "Not sure. But I don't really want to know right now..." For some reason she didn't really care. It turned out that she cared more about what Harry and Ron thought than the fact she was going to be a Malfoy in forty-eight hours.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning in her bed. She didn't want to spend the night at the Malfoy Manor so she came back and Draco stayed there. She had a shower and changed into jeans and a black t-shirt with England's flag. She tied her hair into a ponytail and wore a pair of sneakers. She walked downstairs and got a surprise when she walked through the dinning room. Seated at the table was her mum, dad, Narcissa, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weaslsy, Lavender, Parvati and Blaise. They all smiled when she walked in except Ron who was giving Draco and Blaise dirty looks. She sat down in between Harry and Ginny. They ate their breakfast talking about wizards from different centuries and then got on to the topic of Lucius.  
  
"These houses are very old and rare," said Howard showing off. Narcissa agreed,  
  
"Yes they are, Lucius bought one in-"Narcissa stopped when she realised she had said his name. There was a long silence until Mr Weasley spoke up.  
  
"They haven't found him yet. Kingsley Shacklebolt's team thought they saw him near by here but weren't able to find anything. Fudge of course is stressing terribly."  
  
"So they are getting no where with the investigation?" asked Narcissa. Mr Weasley nodded. Ron spoke up this time.  
  
"Yeah but we're pretty sure where he's hiding." He shot a look at Draco, who shot one back.  
  
"What are you implying Weasley?" he snapped.  
  
"Well I thought it would be obvious Malfoy. You're probably hiding him at your place." he spat.  
  
"Ronald!" shouted Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Well Weasel, I can assure you we're not!" he shouted  
  
"Draco!" scowled Narcissa.  
  
"Yeah but how do we know that? We can't trust you, you're a Malfoy!" Hermione stood up.  
  
"That's it! Will the both of you grow up and start acting your age?!" she yelled. Both Draco and Ron looked down in shame and muttered sorry. Hermione sat back down. Harry put an arm around her and gave her a reassuring hug. Draco shot a death glare at Harry.  
  
"Now that we've settled down, Ron I can assure you that none of us are hiding Lucius Malfoy." Ron rolled his eyes and then nodded and went back to his breakfast. Mrs Chappelle cleared her throat.  
  
"So I guess that you're all wondering why the marriage is tomorrow?" asked Mrs Chappelle. They all nodded.  
  
"Well Narcissa and I decided to have the wedding earlier so Draco and Hermione could have a two week honeymoon." She smiled but no one else except Narcissa did. It was quite awkward so she continued. "Hermione your dress and the Bridesmaid dresses are all ready so you can spend today catching up with your friends." After breakfast Hermione and the girls went up to her room. Blaise and Draco went horse riding, the twin's went exploring, the adults went to play a game of tennis and Harry and Ron disappeared somewhere. Hermione led the girls to her room and they gawped when they saw it.  
  
"Oh Hermione this is lovely!" said Lavender. They hopped on the bed and started to gossip and started eating a stack of junk food they nicked from the Kitchen.** (A/N: don't ask me what they're doing eating junk in the morning but it's not that bad. My friend eats meat for breakfast.)  
**  
"So our little Hermione is getting married to bad boy hottie Draco Malfoy!" Ginny teased.  
  
"Yeah who would have thought that Hermione would get married?" Parvati smirked. Hermione playful punched her on the arm. Parvati whacked Hermione with a pillow and Lavender laughed who then got whack by one and for no reason whacked Ginny. They all started screaming.

* * *

Draco and Blaise saddled up the horses.  
  
"So..." Blaise started.  
  
"So...what?"  
  
"Lucius escaped."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that!" said Draco in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh shut up. To bad for you that his at your place."  
  
"Oh? What makes you say that?" said a weary Draco.  
  
"Hello, wake up! My Dad and yours are like inseparable. You think that he would hide something like this from my dad?" he mocked  
  
"Well...I guess not"  
  
"So did Lucius threaten you not to tell anybody?"  
  
"Yeah, but what else is new? I couldn't keep a straight face this morning with Weasel. But you being the master succeeded in fooling them once again."  
  
"You don't know how much I wanted to kill Weasel."  
  
"Yeah well we all do but you can't otherwise you'll have join the death eaters." Draco nodded and they continued trotting.  
  
"So who are you betrothed to?" Draco asked Blaise.  
  
"Betrothed? Nah man this was choice."  
  
"Okay? So who's the lucky lady?" Draco once again asked Blaise  
  
"Millicent Bulstrode. If you're going to laugh do it silently cause I really like her."  
  
"I wasn't going to. I know you like her. Didn't you hook up at the end of the year?"  
  
"Yeah but on our first date we came back late way past her curfew and her dad was waiting on their porch with a bat." Blaise shuddered as Draco started laughing.  
  
"Man it's not funny. We apparated outside her house and her dad was there with this bat and was about to swing it but I apparated back home before he had the chance to pulverise me. Then this law came about and she chose to marry me and her father can't do squat.," said Blaise grinning. Draco laughed and patted him on the back. They stop to let the horses have a drink and sat down.  
  
"No but really man," started Blaise,"I know you really like this girl. I can see it in your eyes." Blaise simply stated. Draco smirked.  
  
"And how did you know that?" he questioned  
  
"Draco man, we may have many things in common like were both hot, sexy, single, smart and sex gods but I spot when people are meant to be."  
  
"Oh? So your Mr matchmaker now eh?"  
  
"Precisely and you my friend are meant to be with Hermione. The both of you are arrogant, stubborn and intelligent. You guys were meant to be you know?"  
  
"I guess so. We better get going." They started cantering

* * *

Hermione found Harry outside on the balcony. He turned when he heard her coming.  
  
"Hey you," she said. She walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
"That was pretty crazy what happen this morning. I've never seen Draco and Ron that mad before."  
  
"I've seen worse," she said as she remembered Lucius and Draco.  
  
"So how have you been?" she inquired  
  
"Okay you could say. Listen Hermione I know you didn't come out here to talk pointless chitchat. I know you came here to straighten things out but there's nothing to work out between us."  
  
"Nothing to work out? There are heaps of things to work out. For starters the way you feel."  
  
"Hermione I feel great okay? I couldn't be better and I'm not being sarcastic. You're my best friend and I don't want to spend the rest of my life hating you over something that wasn't your choice-"Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"You think that I don't want to get married to Draco, don't you?"  
  
"Yes why?" she paused before replying,  
  
"Well...you're wrong Harry I do want to get married ...to Malfoy."  
  
"But Hermione, Malfoy?" he said softly. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes Malfoy. Instead of sniggering about Draco you should have spent the day with him. Then you would have seen the other side of him."  
  
"But Hermione he doesn't like me or Ron, he hates us!" "No he doesn't! He only acts that way because you act the same way to him and he ALSO gets the feeling of hate coming from you."  
  
"Is there really another side to Mal- Draco that we haven't seen?" he said. Hermione smiled,  
  
"Yes there is and if you try to gain his trust you'll see it for yourself." Harry hugged Hermione.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she said.  
  
"For what? I should be thanking you. I'm the one who was being a dick. I should be apologising."  
  
"Yes you should, but it doesn't matter." He smiled. He apologized anyway.  
  
"Sorry Hermione."  
  
"Apology accepted Harry. Um... do you know where Ron is?"  
  
"I think he's in the guest bedroom."

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door of the guest bedroom.  
  
"Come in," said Ron. Hermione walked in and saw Ron sitting on the bed. When Ron saw her he got up and was about to leave.  
  
"Ron! Please! Just sit down and listen to what I have to say!" she pleaded  
  
"Why should I do that?" he hissed  
  
"Because we need to talk!" she shouted  
  
"Oh yeah." he said sarcastically,  
  
"Would it be about the fact that tomorrow this time you'll be a MALFOY!?" he shouted.  
  
"Ron shut up and listen. Are you really going to give up six years of friendship over something as stupid as this?!"  
  
"Stupid? How is this stupid?!" "This little quarrel we're having now is stupid. I'm marrying Draco and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"  
  
"Listen to you Hermione, you call him by his first name for Pete's sake!"  
  
"Yes I know that. He's my fiancé and I'm not going to continue ridiculing him like you. Geez Ron at least Harry saw some sense and at least he's willing to give Draco another go. But you just judge by petty little childish taunts."  
  
"Childish taunts? Insulting my family every chance he had and calling you a MUDBLOOD are CHILDISH TAUNTS!" he boomed  
  
"Stop shouting! Besides, you know it's the law!"  
  
"I don't care what it is Hermione. I can't look at you the same way. I can't believe I liked you more than a friend. I supported you in every step of our school life. I fought for you against Malfoy. I helped you with the Philosophers stone in first year and I helped you in the Department of Mysteries. Not to mention the TROLL!"  
  
"Yeah but you also neglected me when you thought that Crookshanks ate Scabbers, you also neglected me when I told McGonagall about the Firebolt and I would have never been in danger with that troll if you didn't tease me in the first place!" she retorted  
  
"Oh typical Hermione! Always has to come out the good one!"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You know what it means. You're the smart one plus I'm only here because my mum and Ginny begged me to come. I'm not here for you!" Hermione tried to keep a straight face but she was hurt too much by Ron's words.  
  
"How could you say that? I've always been there for you. We've always been together especially with the Order." There was a silence and Ron started again.  
  
"Yeah the Order. That's another thing since Draco's a death eater-"  
  
"He's not a Death Eater! Go look for yourself!"  
  
"Death eater or not you're still going to be the wife of a dark wizard. I guess your going to join he who must not be name's side."  
  
"How dare you Ron," she hissed,  
  
"How dare you question my faith to Dumbledore? You know that I would never do such a thing! You think just because I'm marrying a wizard whose ancestors weren't the kindest of wizards that I would suddenly join Voldemort, "Ron jumped,"-and cause pain to muggles and plot to kill Harry."  
  
"I don't know Hermione. You haven't exactly been yourself lately. Have you forgotten about the prophecy?" **(A/N: before you all go what the hell, I know that in the fifth book, Harry didn't tell them about the prophecy but in my fan fic he told them in sixth year.)  
**  
"No I haven't!"  
  
"Well what happens if your husband finds out and goes and tells he who must not be named and everything the Order is working for will just be a waste of time!" he shouted  
  
"Do you honestly think I'll go and tell Draco about the prophecy?!"  
  
"Why wouldn't you Hermione? I mean you say he can be trusted but you'll tell him wont you?" Hermione stopped. She was stuck. She trusted Draco but she wasn't planning on telling him something like this.  
  
"I'm not going to tell Draco because he's not in the Order."  
  
"Oh yeah perfect excuse. He's not in the Order. That's not why you don't want to tell him. You don't trust him!"  
  
"I do trust him but we all swore to Dumbledore and Harry that we would never tell anybody about the prophecy and that's the way it's staying."  
  
"Well if Harry dies and it's because someone told he who must not be named about the prophecy we'll know who let it slip in the first place." he snarled.  
  
"Oh yeah that's typical of you! Blame it on me! Well I don't care anymore RONALD! Go home if you want! Draco and I don't want you here anyway!" She walked out slamming the door behind her causing few portraits to shout out in anger.  
  
"Do you mind we're trying to sleep," said one.  
  
"How rude!" said another.  
  
"Oh shut up!" shouted Hermione.

* * *

Blaise and Draco heard what happened between Hermione and Ron. They were completely shocked. Blaise turned to Draco.  
  
"Man. What prophecy?" Blaise asked his best friend  
  
"I don't know but you can't tell your folks!" he warned  
  
"Yeah you know I won't. That Weasley has it coming bad."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean look at the way he accused Hermione and they both weren't careful about what they said. What if it was someone worst than us had overheard them. Potter would be in deep trouble."  
  
"Yeah. But the only problem is that someone worst than youse did overhear." said a new voice.  
  
**A/N: A CLIFFE! Opps! I did have another ending but I made a huge mistake so I had to make a cliffe so I could fix it up. Soz! Review plz.**


	8. Suprising News

**A/N: I know I know took me soooo long. (Gets hit in the head by rotten fruit) NO!!! Plz don't hurt me! I'm sorry but I have excuses!!! Okay I posted it like on Thursday. Okay I was busy all Friday, Saturday and Sunday with parties. Now my stupid teachers gave my editor and I heaps and heaps of h/w! Un-bloody-fair! So we were jam pack. So don't blame us for mistakes blame our effin teachers who gave us all the effin h/w!!! Also the teachers gave us a lot of stupid homework (again), thus you can see why this story hasn't been updated in a long time. So...this chapter might be a bit dodgy considering I wrote this when I was so effin pissed off. I was literally banging the effin keyboard. My stupid blackmailing, backstabbing, hypocritical so-called friends (not my editor) we're being well blackmailers, backstabbers and hypocrites!!! Well only some of them are. But especially this one backstabbing BIATCH!!!! Anywayz I wrote this while one of those so-called friends was telling me off for something but shut up as soon as I told her what she was planning, oh after she denied all of it. So I wrote this while being told off by a person who can't spell DECISIONS WHO IS IN YEAR 9!!!! OKAY I FEEL CALM... Emotionally frazzled!!! (Mutters something about a stress ball)  
  
P.S This chapter is dedicated to my blackmailing, backstabbing, hypocritical friends in year 9.  
  
Magicall Me- to be honest I couldn't really be bothered to go through a whole lot of detail about Draco and Hermione fighting because I have more planned and then the story which go on and on and on...  
  
Alias-Addict-4-life- ladies and gents I give you my editor. (Yep she lurrrves Alias! -might also be why this story gets posted one day later than should be. LOL). Don't be mad, geez sorry for not elaborating more on why it was crappy editing. I mean how many times can I say stuff the teachers and their homework!?**

**Also thanks for reviewing : Spychick989, Me, Ashaera, Mattiemalfoy, Penguin, Angelfire1589, Hp-girl4eva, MermaidQt, Felton-luver101, DarkPixie, Tomsgurl4lyfe, Valentines-hater, Snakeyes, KrystinePotterLuver, Daegogurl619, Limegreenelf, DracoScrewer, Fan-Of-Hp, XCbabygirl, Charmed piper, Denise4, Pandora of the Underworld, o0-ireth-0o and fallen-panda-21 and anyone else I forgot.**

* * *

They both turned around to face none other than Hermione's father, Mr Chappelle, dressed in what seemed to be a black robe with his sleeves up to reveal the Dark Mark.  
  
"You're a Death Eater..." Blaise stuttered.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner," he mocked, "well you seem to be the brightest of your bunch."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! I never knew YOU were a supporter of Voldemort," snapped Blaise. Howard jumped and hissed,  
  
"You have a lot of guts boy, speaking his name with your filthy tongue. You are not yet pure, not yet a death eater therefore my boy you shall call him the Dark Lord!" Blaise just stared at him. Draco pushed in front of him slightly.  
  
"But you said to Hermione that you wanted to get her away from the war-"  
  
"Yes but I didn't say that I wasn't a death eater. I wanted my daughter to get away from this life... for now, but it seems that after tonight she will be involved." Howard sighed.  
  
"Now enough of this blabbing. So this prophecy, Weasley and my daughter were talking about. Do you know what it contains?"  
  
"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Draco denied. Mr Chappelle started laughing.  
  
"Nice try, very nice try. I know you know about this prophecy, and even if you don't you'll find out." Draco and Blaise stared. Mr Chappelle leaned in close and stared at the boys right in the face. He spoke low in a whisper  
  
"You will find out, I assure you. If you value your lives you will." Draco sighed. Blaise continued staring.  
  
"I don't know anything about this prophecy. How am I supposed to find out?" asked Draco.  
  
"Simple. Get it out of Hermione."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" Draco sneered. Chappelle glared at him.  
  
"What I mean is, if you heard she said she wouldn't tell me because she promised _Saint Potter_." he muttered  
  
"Draco you are your father's son, you are very much like him"Draco clenched his jaw,  
  
"You have a trait of gaining people's trust. Tomorrow you will be Hermione's husband. Therefore she is your property." Draco was fuming. He started yelling and the portraits were once again disturbed.  
  
"Hermione is no ones property! She is her own person who has her own rights which I will oblige to!" Chappelle grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.  
  
"Be quiet boy or someone will hear us!" he hissed,  
  
"You two and my wife are the only people in this house who know I am a death eater." Draco wrenched his arm out from Mr Chappelle's grip.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me! You have no right! Wait till my father hears about this-"  
  
"Yes, let us wait till your father finds out. Let him find out that his son, the person that makes him proud is defying a fellow death eater."  
  
"But I am not a death eater!" he hissed.  
  
"Correct you are not, but you will be. Your initiation will take place during your third week of school. Same goes with you Blaise." He grinned wickedly. Blaise snapped back into reality.  
  
"Me a death eater?" he questioned. Mr Chappelle sighed.  
  
"Yes you, you idiot of a boy!" Blaise stared, then came to his senses...again.  
  
"But shouldn't Draco and I be initiated when were not at school and not under the eyes of Dumbledore." Howard thought for a minute.  
  
"Yes that would be wise, but the Dark Lord requests for it to be done during your third week of school."  
  
"Why is that?" Draco asked  
  
"You can ask him when you see him in THREE WEEKS TIME!" said Chappelle stressing that the boys would not listen.  
  
"Now about this prophecy. The Dark Lord has been considering a plan to capture this prophecy, fortunately for us my lovely daughter has made it clear that she knows about it."  
  
"But what if she only knows of it," countered Draco.  
  
"By the way she was speaking with that boy I'm sure that she knows about it. Even if she doesn't, you can persuade her to find out, you are her husband so she'll help you if you put a little effort in."  
  
"But it will hurt Hermione if I betray her." Draco widened his eyes as he realised something. _Wait hold up a sec Draco. Okay you're definitely defending her. I think I really love this girl.  
  
_"Draco I am proud of you. You have great respect for my daughter. I do not want to hurt her too, but this is necessary. I made a promise to the Dark Lord. Draco we need this prophecy to win over Dumbledore and Potter!"  
  
"I have great respect for your values, my father's values and the Dark Lord's values but I do not want Hermione to get hurt." Draco tried to show the most respect for this piece of scum in front of him. Hopefully he would change his mind. Dismally he was wrong.  
  
"Draco you have to understand, a war will break out and we don't want to die. That is why we need the prophecy. I promise you that if Hermione stays out of the way she won't be hurt physically but however she will be emotionally."  
  
"That's why we just forget about the prophecy and just leave her alone!" he said.  
  
"Draco! If we don't get the prophecy and we lose, Hermione will either be arrested or die." Draco's head was swarming with thoughts. He was confused.  
  
"Why?" Draco whispered. Chappelle sighed.  
  
"Hermione's father, husband and father-in-law are death eaters, or will be, and her mother and mother-in-law support the Dark Lord." Draco had had enough of being placid. _How dare he insult my mother!_  
  
"MY MOTHER DOES NOT SUPPORT VOLD-" "Silencio," muttered Chappelle. Draco's mouth was moving, but no sound came out.  
  
"Keep your voice down! Now that I can't hear you, you might listen and let these words sink in! The fact that her family is involved with DARK magic will give the ministry even more evidence that she is evil and if she's found they will arrest her or kill her." Blaise decided to speak.  
  
"So you want Draco to gain Hermione's trust, find out the prophecy then tell the Dark Lord about it?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Draco, knowing it would make him look stupid, put his hand up. Chappelle smirked and reversed the spell. Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"But what about Potter? Hermione is his friend." he pointed out.  
  
"That indeed I am not happy about but we cannot blame Hermione, she did not know of her proper heritage, though...it might come in handy." he smiled wickedly again.  
  
"How?" Draco queried. Mr Chappelle was about to respond when Mrs Weasley came out of her bedroom. Chappelle wiped the smile off his face and whispered.  
  
"We'll continue this another time."  
  
"Draco, whatever are you doing up at this time of the night? Tomorrow will be a busy day especially for the groom," Mrs Weasley said as she smiled.  
  
"I agree Mrs Weasley. Off you go boys!" smirked Mr Chappelle; he looked at them both and then added  
  
"Goodnight." He nodded to Draco, Blaise and Mrs Weasley and left. Mrs Weasley did the same and Blaise turned to Draco.  
  
"That man is whacked!" Draco smiled.  
  
"'Night Blaise." he said as he walked off

* * *

"Ronald Weasley, that insufferable git, how dare he question my loyalties..." Hermione muttered to herself. She slammed her bedroom door shut and flopped on her bed. She fell into a deep sleep. 

The next morning she woke to a room full of witches and wizards.  
  
"What...?" she saw her mother and started questioning  
  
"Mum, who are all these people?" she asked still sleepy.  
  
"Why, Hermione these are your stylists!" she squealed  
  
"Stylists? Mum I'm not a bloody model!" she said starting to feel more alert.  
  
"Tut tut, Hermione, language." She pulled the sheets off Hermione pulled her onto her feet.  
  
"Now in the shower and straight back here. We only have 3 hours!" she said excitedly.  
  
After she showered and walked gloomily back to her _'stylists'_. Her hair was pulled and pulled until it was straight. It was then curled like it had been in rollers for the past 5 hours. Then the stylists pinned up her hair and gathered the curls, letting little bits gently fall down. They left her hair and went to her make-up then her hair then her make-up and once more her hair. They checked that all curls were perfectly in place and sent her to her dress. This was the first time she'd seen it. It had an empire waist and an envelope back. There was beaded metallic embroidery all around and the back was gathered and sort of flared. It had no veil and a seven-metre train. She put on the dress and it was fitted. Hermione glared in the mirror. _This is a bit much. I mean it's only a simple garden wedding in the Malfoy Manor._ Ginny, Lavender and Parvati walked in.  
  
"Oh Hermione you look beautiful!" Parvati squeaked.  
  
"You too." she said back. They were wearing rose petal spaghetti strapped, A-line, empire waisted dresses.  
  
"Oh! When Draco sees you he's eyes are gonna pop out of their sockets," peeped Ginny. Lavender and Parvati agreed. Mrs Chappelle walked in. She took a deep breath then said  
  
"Hermione it's time."

* * *

Hermione heard the 'Wedding March'. _Okay my cue; in less than an hour I'll be a Malfoy._ She walked slowly to the beginning of the tent, where the all the guest were. She slowly walked down the aisle and all the faces turned. She heard murmuring so she decided to look straight. Her eyes fell on Draco. He was gorgeous. He was a black tux (**A/N: well duh!!!)** with a green undershirt. A true slytherin; always wearing green. **(Editors Note: That is so weird, even with the Slytherin thing)** His hair finally wasn't gel back. It was loosely hanging on the sides.  
  
She reached Draco and he took her hand in his. He smiled at her and looked her up and down. Hermione blushed and he gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled. The celebrant opened his mouth,  
  
"We are gathered today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. These-"  
  
"HERMIONE, NO!!!" screamed a voice everyone turned they heads to see Ron running down the aisle. Mrs Weasley, Narcissa and Mrs Chappelle stood up.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" his mum cried.  
  
"SIT DOWN YOU FOOLISH BOY!" snapped Narcissa.  
  
"Please someone take this boy away!" whined Mrs Chappelle.  
  
"Shut up you old bag!" spat Ron. He stuck his finger up at her and she fainted at the sight.  
  
"RON!" yelled Hermione, "that is _my mother_!  
  
"Weasel what are you doing!?" growled Draco.  
  
"Shut up _ferret_!" Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Draco.  
  
"Hermione, I can't let you marry ferret boy! Hermione I love you. I don't care about this stupid law! MARRY ME!"  
  
"Ron, I can't, I'm marrying Draco!" she reasoned. He let lowered his wand and grasped her hand.  
  
"But you don't have to! Come with me and we'll get eloped!" he tried  
  
"Ron, I love you but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Draco!" she said softly. Ron didn't believe it and continued on,  
  
"I knew it! He's brainwashed you. Well, Hermione, I'm sorry but I have to do this." He raised his wand to her chest.  
  
"This is for the both of us!"  
  
"NO! Ron! Please don't!" she begged  
  
"AVADA," he moved his wand to Draco's chest, "KEDAVRA!"  
  
Draco's body fell to the floor. He was lifeless.  
  
"NO!" screamed Hermione.  
  
She tossed and turned, muttering and finally woke up. Her eyes widened as she started muttering, muttering to herself.  
  
"It was just a dream, it was just a dream..." she muttered as she cradled and rocked silently in the midst of the night...

* * *

**A/N 2: Anywayz um... next chapter... the real wedding! Tell me if this was dodgy. If you thought it was blame those blackmailing, backstabbing, hypocritical so-called friends of mine! Review plz. Now I'm gonna go stick my friends faces on the boxing bag and punch the shit out of it! Laterz!**


	9. The Wedding

**A/N: I know I've said this twice or three times now (I lost count): Please don't kill me!!!!!! I know again...took me long enough. Reasons: Um...very stupid ASSESSMENTS! Geez, my editor had 2 due on Monday and I sent her this on Sunday, which is the day she had to finish up...anyways, she did it until 4 in the morning (on Monday) and well, needed some sleep.**

**It probably seems that I don't care about this fan fic but I really do it just that I need to do well in school well because it's the decider of my life. Writing fan fics won't get me a job or money so I need to concentrate at school, unfortunately!**

**I just read a really sad fan fic where the author killed off one of my favourite characters!!! So I'm so pissed and sad right now that I wasn't fully concentrating so please excuse me if you hate this chapter... and that stuff with my friends has been resolved...for now. There has actually been a new issue but, well...that's another story...lol.**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed. I love you sooo much! Anywayz thank you (again) for the consultation I received. I would have shot my friends but like you said (u know who you are) they're not worth the jail sentence. Lol.**

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She moved her hand to her delicate face examining her red puffy eyes. She didn't wake up this morning to her room full of _stylists_, just the loud knocks from her mother's excessive banging. Staring at the girl in the mirror caused a wave of emotions. The reactions she would receive today were enough to set her off. She feared Ron's reactions. She most surely doubted that Ron would go to such extremes as using an unforgivable but she knew something was bound to happen. Lost in thoughts she didn't hear the soft taps on her door.

Narcissa walked in. Hermione turned her head and they both stared into each other's eyes. Narcissa could see a battle of emotions in her eyes.

Hermione felt uncomfortable by Narcissa's presence. Neither never really had the time to get to know each other. They both were going to be related in a couple of hours and the women felt a bit uneasy about this situation. Even though Draco had told her that she wasn't in anyway like Lucius, she felt it hard to trust her. Narcissa noting the discomfort decided to break the silence.

"Hermione, undeniably these last couple of weeks have been hard for you and there's no way I could begin to imagine a twist in my life quite as bad as yours but despite everything I feel there's no connection between us. I also feel as though you don't particularly like me. I wouldn't either after hearing many delinquent things about this family. Though I assure many of them are not true. I want to get along with you Hermione and I'm not just saying that. I use to love doing what would be known as _girly_ things with my sisters but we fell apart. Andromeda married that muggle-born and was disowned from the family without a second notice and Bellatrix became too enthralled with the Dark Lord. I always wanted a daughter. My sisters and I grew up with a fantasy of having lots of girls but only Andromeda had a girl. I do not know her name or anything really about her. I do wish to meet her one-day but no one speaks of Andromeda anymore. And of course Bellatrix was too busy with the Dark Lord to even think of having children though she did marry. I know your probably thinking why didn't I just try to have a girl myself after Draco," Hermione nodded, Narcissa continued on,

"Well I would have done that if I was in love with lucius." she said sadly.

Hermione's mouth flew open and before she could stop herself she blurted out words.

"What?! You didn't love him?! You're his wife! A supporter of Voldemort!"

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I should have said that! I'm so very sorry it just came out-"

Narcissa put up a hand to silence Hermione.

"It's okay. At least I know what you think of me." Hermione tried to interrupt but Narcissa wouldn't let her.

"It is okay child. I would have thought that too. Actually many people think that. I don't love Lucius. I used to but not anymore. The Dark Lord changed him, just like he did to my sister and so many people," she stopped for a moment.

"I try all the time to save Draco. He has this habit of always defending himself at the wrong time but it only formed from being punished when he was little. I was given a choice by Lucius to leave but on the conditions without Draco and I couldn't. I couldn't leave my son behind. I knew what would become of him if I left. I had to stay. When Draco gets on Lucius' bad side I always try to protect him even if that means to make him mad at me so he could blown some of his steam off."

Hermione gasped. "But why can't you escape? You could run to Dumbledore, stay with the Weasleys. There are many people that are there to help you!" she exclaimed

"I would, believe me I would. But no matter what happens I know somehow Lucius will get back at me. I don't want to get Draco hurt. He'll be safe for now."

"So all this time you've been pretending. But what about the time you helped Kreacher which led to the death of Sirius..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Judging my your tone you were very close to my cousin?" she asked

Hermione nodded.

"Well like I said. I had to pretend that I was evil. Lucius gave me and order and I had to follow it. It might seem that I was being selfish, saving my own skin instead of my cousin's but if I refused Lucius would have killed me and Draco would be left with him. I couldn't let that happen." Narcissa said holding back tears.

"So you never had another kid because you didn't want the child to fall into the same fate as Draco?" Hermione asked hesitantly

"Yes." was the relieving answer Narcissa gave.

They stood there for a while pondering their own thoughts.

"Lucius is here as well as many death eaters." Her future mother-in-law stated.

"Lucius is here!? But someone will recognise him!"

"No they won't Hermione. He has taken the polyjuice potion. He's now his brother but the death eaters, which are the whole of the Malfoy family, know it's really Lucius."

"But what about the people from the ministry. Like Mr Weasley-"

"They are the death eaters who were acquitted of their charges. But the ministry is keeping a close eye on them."

"Oh. Does Draco know?" she politely asked

Narcissa nodded. Hermione sighed and waited awhile before talking again.

"Last night I had a dream. I was at the altar and Ron appeared. He was distraught and he pointed his wand at me. He wanted us to run away together and elope. I said that I love Draco and he used the unforgivable curse on Draco and...killed him."

Tears were forming in her eyes. Narcissa did something that surprised them both. She wrapped Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione started crying on her shoulder.

"Oh Hermione! It'll be okay. There just silly little dreams."

"But what if it comes true?" she said, her voice breaking

"I doubt it, although I don't have the _inner eye _to see the future," she said mocking Professor Trelawney. Hermione stopped sobbing and started laughing lightly.

"You're talking about Professor Trelawney aren't you? You know about her?"

"Yes of course. She's a fake, as Draco has kindly informed me. You had every right to leave the class."

Hermione smiled and blushed at the thought that Draco told his mother about her even though he probably was insulting her, but she too did the same with her mum, well... Mrs Granger. Then it came to her. Mrs and Mr Granger.

"Um...Narcissa, are Mr and Mrs Granger here?" she asked sheepishly

"Yes they are. Actually they're outside this door wanting a word."

"How did you know?" asked Hermione stunned.

Narcissa laughed. "The door's open."

"Oh," said Hermione blushing a deep red.

Narcissa nodded to Hermione and walked out while and Mr and Mrs Granger walked in.

"Hermione, dearest!" Her mum came and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Mum," she said happily until she realised she called her mum.

"Sorry I shouldn't have called you mum."

"Hermione," said Mrs Granger, "you're still our daughter. Maybe not by blood but you still are."

"I know. Just me being silly." She wiped some tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't believe my little princess is finally getting married," joked Mr Granger.

Hermione laughed a very weak laugh.

"Yeah and at this age too."

"Well we better hurry. You are wanted Miss Chappelle."

"It's still Granger in my heart," replied Hermione.

Mrs Granger started weeping and Mr Granger rolled his eyes at her.

"Now dear you have me all teary." Her voice was cracking. She walked over to the door and stood there.

"Well, we haven't got all day, are you coming?" she teased

"Yes."

Mr Granger turned to her. "Who's walking you down the aisle?"

"No one. Too many people might get upset if I don't pick them." She blushed.

"Completely understandable." he said a bit sad. He was hoping that Hermione would have asked him to give her away...

"Thank you." She linked her arm through his and they walked down to the garden.

* * *

Down in the garden the quests mingled with each other. The Weasley twins stood in the corner planning something. Ron was neglecting himself and snapped at anyone who tried to talk to him. Harry was talking to the bridesmaids and Mr and Mrs Weasley were trying to start a conversation with a very disgruntle Lucius Malfoy aka 'the brother'.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly. And you are?"

"A very respected Malfoy who does not consort with blood traitors!" he spat. He stuck his nose up in a very snobbish way and went to sit down pushing a bunch of people in his way.

"You can tell he's a Malfoy."

"Arthur, don't be rude!" snapped Mrs Weasley.

"But Molly-"

"Lets go sit down, I expect it will be starting soon." She said walking over to the chairs.

* * *

So here she was poking her head through a hole at the back of the tent glancing at everybody. On the right was the bride's side and on the left was the groom's. In the front row on her side sat Mrs and Mrs Weasley, the Grangers and the Chappelles. Behind them were Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Padma, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Behind them were Padma's, Lavender's, Seamus' and Dean's parents, as well as Neville's grandmother. Behind them were a bunch of people Hermione didn't know. On the groom's side were Mrs Malfoy, Lucius in disguise, the Zambini's, and the Parkinson's, with a very peed off Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle and their family. Behind them were a lot more of the Malfoy crew. _Most likely death eaters. _

On the altar were Draco and Blaise. Draco looked very anxious while Blaise sent lovely dovie stares to Millicent. Draco wasn't wearing what he was wearing in the dream. His shirt was a darker shade of green but his hair was loosely hanging on the sides. Someone tapped her on the back. She turned around to face Ginny wearing a lavender haze Satin mock two-piece slim gown **(A/N: that's the dress my cousin had at her wedding for bridesmaids. The dresses looked so good!)** and her hair was curled up into a bun. This was the first time Hermione actually noticed what she herself was wearing. Her dress was a Satinhalter sheath with beaded V-neck empire bodice and fishtail skirt. **(A/N: that's what my cousin wore. It was so gorgeous!) **Her hair was simply half up and half down and it was straightened.

Ginny snapped her out of her daze. "Hermione are you ready?"

"Yeah I guess."

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean I guess!?"

"It's just I'm scared about what Ron will do." she admitted

"Don't worry 'mione. Mum and dad are keeping a close eye on him."

Lavendar and Parvati walked towards them. They were wearing the same things as Ginny.

Soft instrumental music played and Ginny, Lavendar and Parvati slowly walked down the aisle. Hermione stood nervously in the doorway **(A/N: I don't know what to call it, it's a tent!) **

She slowly walked down the aisle. She was too nervous to look at anyone individually but she caught a glance of Ron's face. He wasn't happy. She looked straight at Draco whose eyes were wide open. She reached the altar and Draco grabbed her hands.

"About time," he whispered and smirked.

"Shut up ferret," she jokingly whispered back.

Draco pretended to be hurt.

"Ahem" coughed the celebrant. He started the ceremony

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Chappelle. If anyone objects to this marriage speak and now or forever hold your peace."

Hermione looked at Ron and Draco glared. Harry was pushing him down. Mrs Malfoy nodded to the celebrant to continue.

"The ring bearer..." he looked at Blaise , who pretended to frantically search for the rings. Everyone laughed except Lucius and Howard who made a mental note to kill Blaise after.

Blaise handed Draco the rings and he held up Hermione's hand. The celebrant continued.

"Do you Draco Malfoy, take this woman, Hermione Chappelle, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold through sickness and health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." he said boldly

He slid the ring on her finger and she gasped. It was a platinum band **(A/N: I hate gold. I only like silver or white gold. Editors note: I hate when they use Platinum; read that in too many fics)** with channel set diamonds. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white gold locket in the form of a heart and handed it to Hermione. She looked at him in confusion and decided to opened it and inside was a picture of him.

"The ring is your engagement ring. I wanted to do something different. Instead of you having two rings I bought you this locket. I have the same one but with a picture of you."

"Oh, it's beautiful." she said, willing herself not to cry. The celebrant continued.

"Do you Hermione Chappelle, take this man Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold through sickness and health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?

"I do." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco swooped down on her and caught her in a passionate kiss. The audience clapped as they were thinking what a _magical_ wedding it had been...

**A/N: There you go. Hoped you liked it. Family bonding and stuff...yeh...so.... You might think that Draco having a heart shaped locket is gay or something but I think it's sweet. I already have the reception written. I wrote it during boring Math...might be why I'm failing. Anywayz if you want the next chapter (the reception) you have to REVIEW!!!**


	10. The Reception

**A/N: Yeah! I only have 3 assessments left. So happy. You didn't really have to wait long for this one, did you? Well I hope you like it and thanks so much for your reviews. It's a bit short BTW.**

**Jessica- she tried to push you down the stairs?...well that skanky-hoe was smirking when Adam was having a mental blow off at me... who smiles when someone says to someone to die and get hit by a bus!!!! Matthew deserves better even if he is a nit coz she's a lowey...**

**LyssaTucci- I haven't planned Ron killing anyone yet but if you want him too suggest something and I'll see.**

**Alias-Addict-4-Life- happy? I reviewed.**

**bewitched-black-kat- there is no such thing as 110% and no I don't watch queer eye for the straight guy... I watch ALIAS instead.... GO ALIAS.... And I thought it was sweet...if a guy did that for you, you wouldn't think it's gay would you? Stop calling me women you accident-prone chick!**

**Jasmine- me too.... White gold rulz...yes..anywayz if my bf proposes to me and gives me a gold ring I won't accept...lol...I'm sooo picky **

**XCbabygirl- I'm happy only 4 more weeks of school.... or is it 3....geez I'm lost...damn the homework! **

**felton-luver101- how long do you reckon the queue to marry Tom is... I'm probably right at the we don't even live on the same continent! starts to sob**

**spychick989- see Kate...someone likes the locket idea....cheers to you....**

**fullysickbro- I'll lyk fully hurried up with this one bro... fully sick eh? **

**Also thanks sooo much to: dracosgurl527, dragonbabe37981, dramaqueen72, o0-ireth-0o, Rachel, pixiemalfoy, charmed piper, Teri Neko**

* * *

Draco led her to the dance floor and wrapped his hands around her waist. She reluctantly wrapped her hands around his neck. He noticed this and frowned. The guests crowded around the couple and smiled, except for Ron and Pansy. Their faces had a look of contempt. After they were finished she walked back to the table and people started dancing.

She plopped herself on a chair and glared at everyone. _Does anyone even care how I feel right now?_ Crookshanks appeared out of nowhere and sat in Hermione's lap. **(A/N: Yes she isn't dead; she just hasn't been around for a while.) **She stroked her ginger cat and sighed.

"Oh Crookshanks I don't know what to do. If anyone told me that I was going to marry when I was seventeen and to a _Malfoy_ I would have hexed them into oblivion." she muttered to the cat. A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Well sorry if I ruined your fantasy of marrying Potter and having kids with lighting shapes scars on their face," scolded Draco.

"Well at least they'd looked better than kids with shocking blond hair and emotionless grey eyes!" she snapped.

Draco's heart sank. "After all I told you, you still think I don't have feelings?"

Hermione turned sharply and glared at him. Her face softened when she saw his eyes full of hurt, anger and betrayal.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, it just came out." Draco sat down next to her.

"Don't worry Hermione. It's our wedding day. Be happy and smile cause you and I both know you can't wait for tonight." he smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" She playfully slapped him and sighed.

"I am happy, it's just there are too many people against this wedding and I don't appreciate those death eaters."

Draco kissed his wife softly on the lips.

"It's okay babe, if they try something, I'll _hex them into oblivion._" He said mocking Hermione.

Hermione laughed and said,

"Don't tease me, Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

After some more dancing it was time to cut the cake. Mr Chappelle stood up to make his speech.

"My dear Hermione, we all know that this has been a very hard experience for you. You've handled it well and we are all proud. I just want to let you know that I am here for you always. Things aren't going to get easy but we know that you'll get through it." Her father smiled and Blaise and Draco exchanged glances.

Ron stood up and Hermione turned nervously to face him. Harry made to pull him down but Ron pushed his arm away.

"I wish to congratulate the immensely happy couple," he said turning towards Draco and smirking.

"At first Hermione, I thought you actually _liked _Malfoy but now I know you were only pretending so you could get the extremely large Malfoy inheritance," The Malfoy party glared at the blood traitor,

"Now that his dad is out of the picture and his mum is probably going to drop dead anytime you can ditch this fool and run off with his money."

"Ronald Weasley!" spat Mrs Weasley, her eyes were blazing and she wasn't the only one. Narcissa was turning red and Lucius and Draco's fists were both clenched.

"Shove it Weasley!" shouted Draco. He had obviously lost his cool and he stood up. Hermione put her hand on his; she stared into Ron's eyes.

"You know your right Ron about one thing, I don't like Draco-" The guests gasped, Pansy smiled and Draco turned to face Hermione with his very confused and shocked face.

She continued, "I love him." Her husband smiled with relief and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her for a minute or two before whispering in her ear

"I love you too."

He kissed her. Ginny, lavender, Padma, Parvati and Millicent broke out in cheers. Ron and Pansy both stomped off, bumping into each other at the exit.

"Watch it Weasel!" she said very pissed off.

"Shut up you whore!" he pushed her out of the way.

* * *

Mrs Weasley cut the cake and gave a piece to Draco and Hermione. They held up the cake to each other's faces and took a bite. Blaise shouted, "Kiss her! Kiss her!" and soon everyone joined in. Hermione gulped down her cake; he grabbed her by the waist and dipped her...

Hermione was full, not to mention tired. Draco was next to her talking to Blaise in whispers but she couldn't hear. She turned to her right and saw her dad walking towards them with a book in his hand. She squinted to get a better look and saw the title. It was the book on different ways and positions. She panicked quickly and grabbed Draco's arm pulling him back to the manor. When they reached his room, she flopped on the bed.

"Whoa. Aren't we eager to get some loving?" he smirked.

Hermione groaned. "Don't get cocky mister. I didn't drag you up here because I was _horny! _I did it because my dad was coming and he had that book that he showed us with those... positions."

They both shuddered. Draco casually walked over to Hermione and put one knee on the bed. "You know while where up here we might as well do something." His eyes were filled with lust.

"And what did you have in mind?" she smiled.

"Just this" He bent over her and started to kiss her neck leaving trails of wetness. She moaned and he bit harder into her. She heard Draco mutter something and her wedding dress turned into a revealing silky black nightgown. He muttered something else and his tux turned into black boxers. She gaped at his muscular body.... (A/N: wait a sec....just drooling...hmm...Tom Felton's body....yummy!) she felt something hard hit her thigh and she blushed. Then she realised she couldn't do this. She wasn't ready.

"Stop!" she pushed Draco off her. He looked up at her all confused.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't. It's just I can't do this, I can't, I'm not ready and I don't know when I'll ever be. Um...I'm going back to the reception. Uh...bye!" She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. After she closed the door and reversed the spell Draco put on her. She was back in her wedding dress and headed down the stairs, back to the tent. On the way back her brain started registering the previous events of tonight. _What just happened Hermione?_

Meanwhile, Draco growled and let himself fall on his bed. He put his hands behind his head and swore numerous times, making up words that didn't really exist. After he blew off all his steam and frustration, he went to have a much needed cold shower.

**A/N: Ok they didn't do it... in time they will... wonder how Draco's gonna take it? Now what do you want to happen on their honeymoon? Suggestions anyone? Oh and the most important thing...review!!!**


	11. Honeymoon: Part 1

The award for the author who never updates goes to…….

STEFFI WEFFI!!!

(Jumps up screaming, puts herself together then walks down the aisle to the stage. Walks up the stairs, occasionally tripping on train of cream dress, to the presenter, kisses him on the cheek (eww… old guy!) then prepares 'thank you' speech.

I'd just like to say this award means a lot to me and could you please refrain yourself from throwing rotten veggies till after my speech? This is a major honour to receive an award for never updating. I'd just like to thank my school- my teachers for all the homework and assessments, as well as my exams, my friends for the continuance of the lowey and nerd fiasco (which hopefully has come to a halt.) my editor's absence, my ban from the computer, my computer virus and most of all my LAZINESS!!!

Feel free to throw stuff at me now….

SORRY!!! I'll try to update sooner! It's been like two months or more! Geez… horrible Steffi Weffi!

Kerry- you sure get to the point… lol….

Snakeyes- are you tired from running around like a lunatic non-stop… must be really fit though

slytherinswn – yeah they are still going to school. they're in their 7th year.

xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13- death eater part? Is that where Hermione's thinking? Sorry if you didn't like it. Hope you like this chapter.

DracoScrewer- I've decided to stop fighting over him too…. Currently in the line for Marques Houston.

dracoslilpricess – glad you liked it… were you drooling?

Davinechic89- thanks for your idea

Oreopet- Maybe I should

Triple Angent- reviewed I did… lol…. I think I'm crazy…. What to say…. I think I'm corrupted… shit I broke my nail! i luv bonds bra and undies!!!!!

Teri Neko- thanks for your suggestion

felton-luver101- that's the spirit… in time…. hope you understand why this update is two months late…

Thanks for reviewing and for your suggestions: Senya Lady of the Serpents, Jman, o0-ireth-0o, scholcomp25, Nicole-HP-fan, LostInTheRain, luv-bug21, Oreopet, Emma Laraliean, charmed piper, dramaqueen72, beautifulatlantisgirl, valentines-hater, Triple Agent, fullysickbro, Bewitched-Babe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I feel so stupid, I feel so used, I feel so… I don't know what I feel like. Draco. He probably hates me, but if he really respected me he wouldn't, would he? So many questions and so little answers. I don't want to go on my honeymoon. It's not even a honeymoon. I'm being dragged to Wizard Hilton in the Bahamas. I didn't want to go anywhere and with what happened last night I definitely don't want to go.

What if Draco kills me? Okay going a bit too far there Hermione but still. After I walked out on him, I went to sit in the gardens. I was sitting all alone, how I wanted to be, when Blaise came behind me and sat down next to me. It was awkward for a few minutes but then he started talking, and then I started talking. We talked for ages and about everything. Draco, the Chappelle's, Lucius, Ron, Harry and Millicent. He really likes that girl. I only wished that I could experience that type of love but now I can't.

Then we started talking about the Death Eaters and how Voldemort was keeping quiet. I know that my parents told me they weren't into dark magic but I was still unsure and I asked Blaise about it but he just went all strange and changed the subject. I thought it was weird but I decided to leave it, even though a part of me wanted to press on.

Talking to Blaise about that dark stuff and the Malfoy's was better than talking to Harry or Ginny. Harry and Ginny would probably just prove that Blaise and the Malfoy's were (still) evil but it was different seeing it from another person perspective. Someone who knew more about that stuff. He told me he didn't want to become a death eater but he would probably would become one anyway. He even considers being a spy for the light side and I almost told him about the order.

I told him about what happened with Draco and he said he would calm down and to forget about it, but I can't, I feel even worse now. Instead of being with my husband on our wedding night I was with his best friend. It sounds even worst than it is. If I told Draco that he would probably freak out. I don't know what to do what if-

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione jumped and slammed her diary shut. She quickly stuffed it her draw when her door slammed open and her mother walked in, followed by Tinsel.

"Hermione, why are you still in bed? You should have been ready five minutes ago. What have you been doing child?"

"Nothing. Just lying in bed," she quickly lied.

"Well hurry up. You have ten minutes. Draco is waiting. Tinsel, take Hermione's bags to the hotel NOW!"

"Yes miss," squeaked Tinsel. She scurried over to Hermione's bags and seconds later she was gone with the luggage. Catherine turned and rounded on her daughter.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL IN BED?!"

"Chill. I'm getting up." Hermione grumbled.

" Don't _chill _me! Get in that bathroom immediately!" Catherine bellowed

Hermione slumped to the bathroom. "Bitch" she mumbled.

"I heard that Missy!"

Hermione hesitantly slumped down the stairs to the hall way where Draco and Catherine where standing by the fireplace. Catherine looked up but Draco didn't. She scowled at him. _Sodding wanker. Can't even look me in the eye. Wait wasn't it my fault? _She shook her head clear of those thoughts and slowly walked into the fireplace.

"Hurry up Hermione. Honestly, you are so slow today. Okay just floo to the lobby and check in there. Simple?" she looked at Draco who nodded numbly.

Hermione grabbed the flow powder and shouted. "Wizard Hilton, Bahamas."

Hermione apparrated with Draco in front of suite 356 looking restless and flustered. The guy at the front desk made comments about how cute they looked together and how adorable their children would be. Draco just turned away while Hermione had to politely tell the man to hurry up and give them their keys. It didn't stop there. The bellhop who was assisting their luggage gave them an evil sadistic look when he noted they had the honeymoon suite. She resisted the urge to slap the look off his face. They faced the portrait of a bride and groom. Hermione scowled. _How original. _Hermione tried the password.

"Snickelberry." (A/N: friend told me to use that) nothing happened. She tried it again, and nothing happened. She heard Draco snicker behind her and she turned on him.

"What!?" she spat viciously.

Draco burst out laughing. He didn't stop until he looked up and saw Hermione's raging red face. He stopped and pulled himself together.

"It 'Snickel_beral_'not snickel_berry_."

The portrait flew open to Hermione's annoyance and she huffed past Draco and up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Hermione threw herself on the bed. She screamed into the pillow and closed her eyes. The door creaked open and Draco quietly walked over to her and sat on the bed. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and Hermione couldn't help but notice how good it felt. His hand moved over to her face and he softly stroked her cheek.

"Come on Hermione. Nobody falls asleep that fast." (A/N: courtesy of 'Ice Age'.) He poked her softly but she didn't stir.

"Fine," he mumbled. She felt the bed rise up and heard the door slam shut.

* * *

Draco slumped through the door of the Hotel's little bar and walked over to the booth. He looked around for the waitress and found her amongst some of the world's richest wizards that he personally knew. He signalled for her to come over.

"What would you like Mr. Malfoy?"

"Um… butterbeer."

"And I'll have one too," came a soft voice. Draco looked across and saw a very beautiful girl sitting across from him. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Do you always do this?" Draco queried.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Scam sexy gentlemen like myself for drinks." He smirked.

"Don't know. Come with me to dinner and you might find out." She smirked back.

"Draco Malfoy," he extended his hand.

"Lauren Stanwell," she shook it.

"Stanwell? Your father works for my father. He's part of the CEO isn't he? I remember you from that Christmas party"

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy." She laughed. The butterbeers appeared on their table. They both picked it up and took a slip.

"So what brings you to this lovely hotel?" she asked.

"Honeymoon."

"Oh that's right. You got married to who is again… Hermione Granger?"

"Yeah, that's the lucky lady." He smiled.

"But where is the lucky lady?" at the sight of Draco's smile leaving his face she resented her comment."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really. So what brings you here?"

"Daddy has some business to do for Malfoy Inc. So I was dragged along. This is a lovely place but without company it's pretty dull."

"So I better take you up on your offer then."

"What offer?"

"Dinner."

"Offer accepted."

* * *

Hermione's feet sunk into the wet sand, occasionally flicking bits with her toes. She looked out onto the sea while muttering incoherently.

"How dare he just leave like that! Stupid, arrogant, fat-headed, promiscuous, dickless wanker."

"Talking to yourself? First sign of madness that is," Hermione spun around to face a handsome guy, "but then again, I must say your choice of words are quite… interesting."

Hermione laughed but then at the thought of Draco frowned.

"Boyfriend problems?"

"Husband," she muttered.

"Oh… Unhappy honeymoon?"

"You could say that."

"Sit, sit, let's that about it." He sat down on the sand and patted the sand next to him. She hesitantly sat down. There was a long silence before Hermione spoke.

"Stupid pureblood marriage laws," the boy's mouth turned into a big 'O',

"I'm married to my former enemy. My best friends hate him and hate the fact I'm married to him and my parents only care about the future heir. But no one cares about what I feel." Hermione looked away.

"What do you feel?" the handsome guy said.

"I like Draco. Before he was such an arse, but now I know the real him. I've known him and his façade for so long now, that the real him is a big shock, I can't adjust to it. It feels wrong, but I guess that's not my big problem. And with the order- never mind."

_Damn I almost told him about the order. My mouth is really gonna get me in deep shit one day. Please drop it, don't question me. _

"No go on. What about an order or the order."

_Damn him! _

"Well it's complicated. Lets just say we're on different sides of the field and when it comes to the match I won't know what to do,"

"Right… Continue."

"Told you it was complicated. Well anyways Ron and Harry, my best friends, aren't exactly warming up to the idea of my marriage. I hate the way there acting. They're my best friends in the whole entire world and nothing is gonna change that, well that's what I think. Then this marriage came along and it makes me question my theory. Harry's okay with it but I help but feel he's only pretending. And Ron, well he's questioning my faith to my friends. I couldn't help stop this marriage and he knows it. I think he's mad because I've gotten use to the idea of being with Draco. Draco has been really slack to Ron these past 6 years and I guess Ron can't find it in his heart to forgive him. I know I probably wouldn't but there's nothing I can do. I just want him to get over this and talk to me again."

Tears started rolling down Hermione's face and the guy looked at her with pity.

"I think this Ron guy is the 'dickless wanker'," Hermione laughed,

"If he can't see that he's been an arse and respect you and what you feel is best then he doesn't deserve your company. He should be happy that you actually got a husband you like and who won't make you miserable. Is that why you're fighting with him?"

"Not really, but I rather not talk about that right now. Thanks for listening to me."

"Hey, no problem. Anytime."

"How can I thank you?"

"You already did,"

"I know but something more."

"You could accompany me to dinner tonight with some of my friends- oh wait your hus-"

"Don't worry about him."

"Great. Pick you up around 7. Suite?"

"356."

"Great. Oh Derek Cummings."

"Hermione Gran- Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione started to unpack her bag in search of a dress for dinner tonight. She felt something hard. She continued to feel it and realise it was a book. She pulled it out and scowled in disgust and annoyance when she read the title- Sex Positions. (A/N: thanks Davinechic89)

"Stupid horny parents!" she muttered shoving the book under the bed. The bathroom door opened and out walked Draco wearing a black tuxedo. He stopped when he saw Hermione.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Hermione about dinner-"

"Oh sorry if you got all dressed up for me but I'm going to dinner with someone else,"

"Someone else?" he questioned pretty surprised.

"Yes, Derek."

"A man?!" his face slowly turning red.

"Yes a man, do you have a problem with that?"

"Well no shit Hermione! You're married to me, we're on our honeymoon but you're having dinner with another man."

"Well we haven't been talking ALL DAY!"

"It doesn't matter, it's principle!"

"I'm not your property!"

"I know that but purebloods don't have AFFAIRS!"

"I'm not having an affair. I'm simply having a meal with a friend, that just happens to be a male, and his friends. I'm not gonna shag him!"

"You better not cause you haven't even shagged me!"

When that came out of his mouth he instantly regretted it. It was Hermione's turn to turn red.

" Hermione I'm-"

"You asshole," she whispered in a deadly tone. "How dare-"

There was a knock on the portrait. Frustrated Hermione stomped to open the portrait and tell the person off, but when she opened it she lost all confidence. In front of her was a beautiful C cup girl (A/N: lol Thalia, happy?) wearing a low cut black halter dress.

"Yes?" said a surprised Hermione.

"Oh hi, I'm here for Draco."

"Here for Draco?"

"Yes for dinner."

Hermione crossed her arms and leant against the portrait. "Dinner eh?"

Draco rushed forward. "Listen Lauren, can you wait-"

"No, No," interrupted Hermione, "don't let me get in the way. Enjoy your meal." And with a shove she pushed Draco out the hole slamming the portrait behind him. Hermione turned around and leant on the portrait door.

"Hypocritical wanker."

* * *

She walked silently down the dark gloomy hall, her footsteps echoing off the walls. She suddenly heard voices and decided to investigate. She noticed bright light coming from her father's 'meeting room'. She peeked through the door and noticed the room full with black-cloaked figures. She leant up against the door and strained to listen to the voices.

"Are you sure no one will stumble in, Bulstrode?" said a raspy voice.

"Yes my lord. My wife and daughter are in bed." She recognised her father's voice.

"Good. Now Malfoy's son has yet retrieved the information about the prophecy that Bella lost, but Chappelle assures me that in time we will get what's needed. But Chappelle, I DON'T HAVE TIME!"

Several of the cloaked figures stepped back.

"My lord, please, what is Malfoy's son fails to retrieve the information."

"Are you doubting my plan Bulstrode?"

"No my Lord, please my Lord, I would never doubt you."

"Is that so? Your eyes tell a different story. I can't see doubt in them and for that you shall pay. I do not tolerate my follower's stupidity. CRUCIO"

Bulstrode toppled over in pain screaming.

"Dad," shouted the girl. She ran into the room to her father. The unforgivable was released and he lay droopily on the floor.

"Bulstrode. I thought you told us we wouldn't be interrupted. You have failed me." he pointed his wand at the girl and shouted

"Avada Kedavra."

The girl's body fell to the floor with a thud.

"Millicent!" screamed Bulstrode. He crawled over to his daughter and placed her head on his lap, rocking back and forth spilling tears on her delicate lifeless face.

"You have disappointed me greatly Bulstrode. Malfoy take this disgrace away from my site."

Lucius walked over to Bulstrode, head high, lifted him up and led him out the door.

"Crabbe, Goyle, dispose of this carcass."

"Yes my lord," they said in union.

* * *

A/N: 11 pages… enough to make up to you for my absence? Probably not considering I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. Anywayz just curious, when you review could you tell me your gender, just wanna see how many boys and girls… oh and if anyone has seen the grudge can you tell me is it worth seeing or not? Thanks…. Bye byez…. 


End file.
